Nothing Could Break Us Apart
by DirectionerForever05
Summary: They met each other and they bickers.'Til one day they fall for each other and they went into a relationship. "Nothing could break us apart." He whispers into her ear. Is there really nothing that could break them apart? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: NEW SCHOOL.

It's a bright Monday morning when a certain brunette wake up. She stared at her digital clock that says "5:30 am" _'wow I woke up early' _she thought. She rub the sleep out of her eyes and start making her way to her bathroom to take a bath and dress up. She tied her hair in a neat ponytail with a baby pink ribbon, she grab her bag on her study table and went downstairs.

"Hey mom, good morning." the brunette said as she walks toward the dining room.

"Good morning sweetheart." her mother greeted back and gave her a kiss on the right cheek. "Why did you wake up early today?"

The brunette took her seat and starts to serve herself. "Hmm. I don't know. Maybe I'm too excited because of our new school" she took a bite on her pancake before she added, "Where's Tsubasa-nii?"

"He's still on his room, maybe still preparing his self for work." her mother answers, as she take her seat across to the brunette.

They continue eating then the brunette's phone ring. She picked it up and answers the phone call. "Hello?"

"oi baka we'll be at your house after 15 minutes so be prepare I don't want to waste my time waiting for you." a cold voice says on the other line.

The brunette sweatdropped, "sure bye" with that she hang up the phone.

"Is that Hotaru?" asks her mom.

"Hai she'll pick me up."Mikan answers.

"Ohayou!" a certain voice greets.

The brunette turned around and saw his brother,Tsubasa, he still have a lot of sleep nerves in him. He has this messy dark blue hair and eyes, under his left eye was a blue star. He's wearing his working attire. (a/n: just imagine the working attire of those who work in a company)

The brunette smiles, "ohayou brother"

"Will the sky fall down today? Maybe I should bring an umbrella just to be sure." he teased.

"And what's the meaning of that?" the brunette pout.

"Well it's strange because usually when you woke up you'll curse like 'Why did God made mornings?' and now look at you, your smiling and all." Tsubasa walk near the brunette and place his hand on her forehead. "eh? You're not sick?" he smirks.

"Stop that!" Mikan snap.

Tsubasa laugh at the brunette's reaction and took his seat.

"Now now stop it both if you. Why do you keep making a fight?" their mother asks.

The two answers with their shrug and their mother chuckles lightly.

"Why?" again, the two answers in unison.

Their mother chuckles again, "Nothing, see you two are really siblings."

The two confuse siblings raise an eyebrow.

"What's the meaning of that?" the brunette asks.

"Mom you're getting weird maybe that's the effect of too much work." Tsubasa added.

Their mother let out a long sigh "Never mind just continue eating." she says in a sad tone.

The siblings exchange looks and they got the message. They've made their mother upset.

"Mom, I'm just kidding you're not weird. You're the best mom in the universe." Tsubasa says.

"I hate to say this but yeah Tsubasa's right mom don't be upset." Mikan added.

She chuckle again "I'm just kidding too"

"MOM!" the two said in unison. And they all laugh.

One of the maids entered the room. "Sorry to disturb you my ladies and young master." she says with a bow then she turned to the brunette."My lady, Hotaru-sama has arrive she's waiting for you in the living room." she says, she bow her head once again and exited the room.

The brunette wipe her mouth with a table napkin "Mom I'll just go to see Hotaru." she stood up from her chair and starts making her way to the living room where she see her bestfriend seating on a couch. She walked towards her and took her seat on a couch beside the one that is being occupied by Hotaru. But by the time that she's already seated Hotaru suddenly stood up and start walking towards the door, but before she could exit the brunette called on to her. "Hey Hotaru! Where are you going?"

"School. I told you I don't want to waste my time waiting for you." Hotaru says emotionless.

"gomene" the brunette says, she went inside to get her things and when she return she's with her mother.

"Good morning Aunt Yuka." Hotaru bows her head as a sign of respect.

"Good morning Hotaru. Are you already leaving?" Yuka asks.

"Yes Auntie because if we won't leave now we'll surely be late" Hotaru answers.

The brunette shifts her eyes to her wristwatch and her eyes widen immediately. "She's right! Bye mom." she kiss her mom on the cheek. She and Hotaru ride in the car and sped off.

The brunette took a deep breath and places her hand on the doorknob of their new classroom.

_FLASHBACK_

The two bestfriends arrive at the Gakuen Alice Academy, their new school, just on time. They saw Anna and Nonoko on the gates waiting for them, they are wearing the High School Division uniform for girls in GAA just like what Mikan and Hotaru is wearing. They went to the principal's office to know their sections and fortunately they were all in the same section. They made their way to their classroom. They heard their teacher informing the class that there'll be new students then the teacher invited them to enter.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The four girls entered the room they went in front and stood up in the platform. The boys are drooling over them while some of the girls stare at them with full of jealousy.

"Hello I'm Narumi-sensei your adviser for this school year." the blonde teacher says. "Please introduce yourselves."

Nonoko step forward. "Hi I'm Nonoko Umenomiya please to meet you."

Next to step forward is Anna. "Yo. I'm Anna Umenomiya twin sister of Nonoko nice to meet you all."

Then Hotaru is next. She narrows her eyes and the temperature drop "Don't you dare mess up with us if you don't want to experience hell here on earth." she pull out her baka gun threatening to fire anytime. The whole class shivered and did a mental note "DON'T MESS WITH THESE FOUR GIRLS"

Then the brunette step forward and immediately the temperature get back to normal. She showed the class a high class smile, "Hello everyone I'm Mikan Sakura. Please to meet you all. I hope we'll be good friends."

*Yeah yeah you're right she's Mikan Sakura the perfect one. Boys always drool over her, well who won't? I mean look at her. She has a brunette hair, chocolate brown orbs and she has a petite body that has the right curves at the right place. She looks like an angel with that smile on her face*

Then the boys errupted.

"Mikan-hime marry me!"

"Please be my girlfriend"

"I love you Mikan-san!"

"Can we go out on a date?"

The boys continue to be like that until Narumi clap his hands thrice signaling them to stop.

"Okay class that's enough" he says. Then he turned to the four girls."Take your seat wherever you want as for now."

They walk to find chairs many boys offered them to sit beside them but they innocently refuse. Finally they saw two tables vacant that can be occupied by two persons. They took their seat and begin chatting.

_**BANG **_

The door slam open revealing a raven haired boy with crimson eyes and a blonde boy with blue eyes and in his arms his holding a pink and white patterned bunny.

**MIKAN'S POV**

The door slam open and there I lock my eyes with crimson one's. We continue to lock our eyes with each other until he break the eye contact and starts making his way to his seat just then that I notice that he's with someone else. A blonde guy with blue eyes and he held a bunny in his arms just like the first boy he also went to his seat. I shift my gaze to the boy with crimson eyes I don't know how long I gaze upon him I didn't even notice that Anna's talking to me until she snap her fingers in front of me.

"Earth to Mikan." Nonoko says.

I blink twice and shake my head. "Oh sorry. Uh hey who's that?" I asks, looking at the boy.

Hotaru answered my question. "That's Natsume Hyuuga son of the second rank company in the whole Japan well your company is the leading that's why they're in the second place."

"Hey, how did you know that?" Mikan asks.

"I have my own sources." Hotaru smirk evilly.

"Is he the reason why it seems that you're floating Mikan-chan?" Anna grins.

Hotaru smirks "Looks like our baka here has a crush."

"Stop it. I don't have a crush on him but yeah he has good looks I can't deny that." when the moment I've said the complement to the guy I immediately regret it. My friends keep bugging me with him. Ugh. But finally the teacher already take over.

**NORMAL POV **

Narumi fake a cough to get the attention of the class. "Okay class let's have the draw lots. Girls, fall in line. Pick up a paper here in this box, which held the names of the boys, and whoever you pick will be your new seatmate. Boys you choose whatever table you want."

The boys choose their tables. They avoid the table on the last row because they know that the great Natsume will seat there. The girls fall in line and pick a paper. Most of the girls are hoping that they'll be able to pick Natsume or Ruka's name.

"Neh Nonoko-chan who's yours?" asks Anna.

"Kitsuneme" Nonoko answers.

"Mine is Koko." Anna says.

They turn to Hotaru. "Whom have you picked up?" they ask in unison.

"Ruka" she answers emotionless.

"Ohmygoshohmygosh! Guess who's my new seatmate?" says Mikan excitedly.

"Natsume" Nonoko answers.

Mikan gape. "How'd you know?" _'Am I that easy to read?' she thought._

"It is because he'll be the only reason of your too much excitement 'cause he's your crush." Anna says.

"Stop that. HE'S NOT MY CRUSH!" Mikan exclaimed and she's blushing furiously.

"Okay girls go to your partner now." says Narumi.

The girls obeyed. Mikan went to Natsume's place where he saw him reading a manga. When the moment he notice Mikan's presence he look at her. She gave him a sweet smile but he just ignored her like nothing happened. Mikan sensed that many eyes are watching them so she smile and act like she's not piss of Natsume.

Then Narumi walks toward the door "Oh I forgot to tell you that your seatmate will also be your partner in any activities. Free period. Adios." with that he left.

Natsume stood up and make his way to the door when suddenly a girl with shoulder length hair blocked his way. Many gasps have been heard.

"Hi Natsu" she said in a flirty voice.

Natsume got piss on the way she called him it can be identify because his face turn into a frown. "What do you want?" he asks in a cold voice that sends chill down the spine of their classmates.

"I'm Shana Lee." she says.

Natsume gave her his _hn_ reply and start walking to the door. But before he could go far the girl grab his arm.

"Wait I want to be your girlfriend." she says in a kittenish voice.

_Gasp._ Well obviously she's a new student because no one ever tried to ask him out personally.

"I don't like UGLY HAGS." Natsume says, his face is emotionless as ever.

The girl fell on her knees, well obviously she didn't expect this to happen. Mikan felt pity for the girl so she tried to stand up for her.

"Hey you!" she shouts, pointing her index finger to Natsume.

Natsume turn back just the right time to sidestep whatever Mikan have thrown to him.

He raise a brow. "What? You also want to be my girlfriend?"

"In your dreams jerk." Mikan answers.

_Gasp._

"Then what do you want?" Natsume ask in an annoyed tone. Well obviously he got pissed because no one ever tried to throw something to him. She's the first one. No one ever tried to oppose him. She's the first one.

"Why did you call her ugly hag?"

"Because that's the way I see her, loudmouth."

"No girl in this world deserve to be called ugly remember that jerk! And what? What have you just called me? Loudmouth you say? Look who's talking conceited jerk."

"Would you just shut up." with that he took his leave and the blonde boy followed him.

Mikan kneeled down to the level of Shana. "Are you alright?" she placed her hand to Shana's shoulder.

"Don't touch me. How dare you to talk like that to Natsume-sama? You evil piece of shit." Shana says.

Mikan is shock. She didn't expect things to turn out like this so instead she stand up "You know you don't need to be that stupid just to get the one you like like you back." she says and she went back to her place. Since there's no work left for them to do she decided to take a nap, besides she woke up early today unlike her usual waking up time that's why she somehow needs more sleep.

**NATSUME'S POV**

After my encounter with that brunette I left the room and made my way to my hang out place: the Sakura tree at the mini park in the school. I sat at one of the branches and close my eyes. My encounter with that girl keeps flashing back and a thought struck me _"She's pretty interesting" _well that's because she's the first one who ever stood up on me. Since I lost my interest in attending class because of that stupid flirt I thought that I might just take a nap. Well you can't blame me for this attitude of mine I'm born this way. Hey that sounds...girly? Ugh never mind. Then I drifted to sleep. When I woke up I notice students making their way to the cafeteria _"Hmm it must be lunch already"_ I thought. Duh. I thought the obvious. I slept the whole morning and that means I had skipped classes again. Eventhough I skipped classes I still manage to get high grades that's how intelligent I am. Don't think that I'm an air headed guy I'm just telling the truth. So anyways since I'm not hungry I decided to stay where I am now because the classroom will surely be empty and besides I feel more relax when I'm here. I close my eyes again since I can't go back to sleep I decided to stay like that. My peaceful moment didn't last long when I heard someone approaching. I didn't pay attention to the intruder at first because I thought it was just a student that's passing by. But my thoughts were proven wrong when I sense that someone sat down on the base of the tree.*Yeah I have sharp senses got a problem with that?* I look down to see who is it and saw a brunette - the same brunette that have been occupying my thoughts this morning- then I notice she fell asleep. She looks like an angel when she's asleep with those innocent features of her. I stared at her for who knows how long.

**NORMAL POV**

By the time the brunette wake up she saw no one around. And immediately she knew that it's already their lunch break. Since Hotaru didn't bother to wake her up and left her -_wow. What a nice bestfriend- _she decided to go for a walk. While she's walking she asked herself why didn't either Anna or Nonoko bothered to wake her up. She push that question aside and decided to ask them both later. As she walks, she spotted a Sakura tree at the mini park she went straightly to the Sakura Tree where she sat down and continue her slumber.

Until...

"You're snoring too loud." someone interrupted her sleep. She scan the area to find out to whom do that voice belong until she gaze up and met crimson eyes boring unto her.

"You." she said in a cheery tone but then she remembered that happened this morning. "You." she said again, narrowing her eyes.

"Me" he chuckles humorlessly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question" he retorted back.

"I'm just sleeping peacefully."

"Well I'm just enjoying my peaceful moment here until you came." he said.

"And what was that suppose to mean?" she asks.

"Nevermind. Your little brain might not be able to take it." he said as he jump down landing perfectly with his feet. Mikan can't help but to be amaze but she kept it to herself. "Oh and the bell already rang the next class will start soon in case you have not heard the bell." he said and walk off. Honestly, he didn't want to wake her up because he enjoys watching her sleeping figure but he has to. Because the bell already rang signaling for the next lesson to start and it's already the end of lunch break. It seems like she hadn't heard the bell that's why she's still asleep. He tried to call her but ended up insulting her. Besides if he won't wake her up they might get late because for sure they'll stay at that position until Mikan wake up : Natsume watching her.

Back to the brunette...

She's already making her way to the classroom, fuming. Natsume's really getting on her nerves. When she reached the classroom their homeroom is already starting.

"Oh hello there Mikan-chan" greeted the blonde teacher. "Wanna join us?"

She scan the room and spotted the raven haired lad that annoys her. "Sorry sensei for being late." she gave her trademark smile to the teacher and started darting towards her seat. She sat down and tried to listen to her teacher but her mind is filled with her granpa. She's worried about his health. He was hospitalize because he had a heart attack. Thankfully he survived. Her grandpa is the best grandpa in the whole universe, for her. She can't afford losing him. Her mind is floating until she heard a groan from one of her classmates.

"Jinno-sensei is our next teacher" says Koko. And the whole class groan in despair. She didn't realize until then that Narumi-sensei is already gone and the next class will be starting soon. Not too long, the teacher enters the room. One word to describe him: STRICT. He's wearing a long sleeve polo and a brown vest. He's also wearing a slax and a brown dress shoes. He's holding a stick and he has a frog on his left shoulder.

He faked a cough. "I'm Jinno-sensei your math teacher." Then he started the lesson. The whole afternoon class went on easily like that. Until… _RING! _The bell rings, signaling the end of the day. The students filed up to the door and took their leave. Mikan bid goodbye's to her friends and went to her limo. When she arrived home, she was greeted by the servants and she greeted them back. She went to her room and fell on her bed. She felt soooooo tired that's why she drifted to sleep without eating dinner.

* * *

Chapter 1 is done! Next chapter will be release soon. Please bear with my wrong grammars. SORRY! Leave a Review please! :DD


	2. Chapter 2

**NORMAL POV**

"Mikan honey, wake up." Yuka says, shaking Mikan's shoulder.

Mikan rolled to the other side of the bed and says, "Just five more minutes."

-sigh- Yuka gave up after trying so many attempts to wake her daughter. She close the door behind her, careful not to wake the brunette -eventhough she knew that even if she slam the door hard, her daughter won't wake up-, and went downstairs to eat with her son.

"Where's Mikan?" Tsubasa asks, stuffing a bread on his mouth.

"-sigh- She requested me to give her five more minutes." Yuka answers.

"Indeed, Mikan is a heavy sleeper." Tsubasa says.

Yuka chuckles at her son's response.

"Is dad coming home soon?" Tsubasa asks.

"Yeah I think so."

"How was Grandpa? Is he okay now?"

"Yeah he's fine. But he need to rest. Your father will probably take over with your Grandpa's left job."

"What? But the Sakura company is too huge and besides, father is not getting younger."

"I know. But he has to. Soon, you'll be the one who'll take over the Sakura company."

"Sure thing. I can manage that company I think. But how about the Tangerine company?"

"Mikan will take over."

"What? But she can't. She's not prepared."

"I know. But your Grandpa has already a plan for her. I hope it works."

"What plan?" Tsubasa asks hesitantly. He has a bad feeling about the 'plan' they are talking about.

"Arrange marriage."

Tsubasa gasps. "But she's too young."

"I know that's why the wedding will happen after she graduated. Your father will take over the Sakura Company for a while, while we are waiting for her to graduate in college. -sigh- It will be a long wait since Mikan is still in high school today. But we can't rush things you know. And you my son will take care of the Tangerine company. And of course I will assist your father in the Sakura company."

"Okay, but does Mikan already knew about this?"

"No. We're planning on telling her when she turns 17" (a/n: Mikan is currently 16 years old.)

"I don't know about this plan... What if it won't work?"

"Let's just pray it'll work."

Tsubasa didn't talk anymore. They eat in comfortable silent.

Meanwhile...

Mikan shot her eyes open and stared at her clock. "Shit." she said.

It's already 7:10 in the morning and her class will start at 7:30. She took a bath as fast as she can and wore her uniform. She brushed her hair quickly and didn't bother to tie it because she has no more time. She picked up her bag and run downstairs.

"Good morning *pants* mom, *pants* goodmorning *pants* Tsubasa-nii" she said between her pants. She paused for a while to breathe in more oxygen.

"Good morning princess. I'm going now, bye." Tsubasa gave her a peck on the cheek and left.

"Why didn't you bother to wake me up?" Mikan pout.

"I did try to wake you up but you didn't budge. Now sit and start eating or else you'll be late." Yuka replies.

Mikan look at her wristwatch and her eyes widen like saucers. "Oh no! I'll be late!" she yells. She grab a bread and gulps her juice down. "Goodbye mom!" she quickly run and entered her car.

"Edward-san can you please drive faster? I have less than 8 minutes to not be late in school." she requested her butler/driver.

"Hai Mikan-sama" the butler responds as he picked up speed.

In no time, the car is already in front of the gates of Gakuen Alice. Another butler opens the door for Mikan. She muttered thanks to her two butlers and run as fast as she can towards her classroom.

When she open the door of her classroom, the teacher is still not yet inside. She heaved a sigh of relief and went to her seat. Her seatmate, Natsume, is -as usual- sleeping.

"Good morning my lovely pumpkins. I just pass by because I already miss you all" the students sweatderopped, well some persons where excluded. "okay now gather outside and go to your music room! Music is your first subject isn't it? Ja!"

Weeks had passed since Mikan and her friends entered Gakuen Alice, and now they were able to gain many friends.

The class filed up together and went to the music room, and there awaits a teacher in 20's waiting for them. She is Ms. Marie Yamada. She has shoulder length dark brown hair and a light blue eyes. She waited patiently for her students to seat on their seats.

"Okay class you need to compose a love song. It is to be pass on Friday. Today is Wednesday so you have two days to prepare. Don't even think on not doing it because it is your project. If you won't be able to pass it on Friday you can't move on to the 3rd level of high school which means you will remain as sophomores. Do it with your partners. We don't have a meeting tomorrow so I expect that you'll meet up with your partners tomorrow when you are free incase you won't be able to finish today. And you'll perform the song in front of the whole class also on Friday. I give you this whole period to start composing. Ja ne." with that, Ms. Yamada left a groaning class. They don't know how to start and they are afraid that they won't be able to pass it on time.

**NATSUME'S POV**

After the teacher left I decided to leave as well. I don't care about this stupid project. My classmates are complaining about the short time they have. I stood up from my placr and start walking to the door when someone grab my wrist. I thought it was one of my fan girls that's why I'm ready to scare her away but when I turned around I met chocolate orbs staring at me and magically, my scary aura was washed off.

"What" I ask or more likely demand.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business little girl"

"But we have a project to be pass on Friday! With the short time we have you'll still hang out?"

"I don't feel like making one. Do it yourself if you want."

"I can't do it just by myself!"

"Then let's just do it tomorrow after class. Go to my room."

"Y-y-your r-r-room?" she asks, as she put both if her arms around her chest protectively.

I notice her actions and a smirk appeared on my face. "Why? You're afraid that I do something to you?"

"S-something? W-what are you t-talking a-a-bout? I-I'm not a-afraid of y-you." Mikan stutters.

The smirk on my face widen and amusement is obvious in my eyes. "Then you're not afraid if I do something to you? I know it's your dream."

"Dream your face i-idiot! I will never dream that thing to happen!"

I turn back to my stoic face clearly not amuse anymore. "whatever. Just go to my room tomorrow if you really want to do that thing. You already knew my room isn't it? Since it's just beside yours." After saying that I left the room and went to the Sakura tree which serves as my hiding place from all those idiotic fans I have. Soon, sleep took over me.

**MIKAN'S POV**

That idiot! He's making fun of me again! I put my hand on my cheek and felt the hotness in it. I-I'm blushing. Oh my god. Fortunately, I was able to hide my blush back when I'm talking to him. -sigh- After he left he never returned for the other morning subjects. Right now, we're back on our classroom waiting for the bell. I'm staring at the window obviously not paying attention to the class. Then finally we heard the bell that signifies lunch break. I went to the door where I saw my three other friends and another girl. She's also in my class but I was not able to befriend her because whenever I try she'll just scare me away with her death glare. She has a green chopped hair and green eyes.

"Mikan-chan! This is Sumire-chan." Anna told me when I reach them. Sumire held her hand out. "Uh. Hi I'm uh Sumire. Can we be friends?" she asks me. I stood there not able to move and I'm sure that I'm in the verge of crying.

"M-Mikan-chan? Are you alright?" I heard Nonoko asks me. I didn't respond. I stood ther still until...

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

"Mou. Hotaru you meanie!" I said as I rub the sore part she had hit hoping to soothe it and remove the pain.

"She's asking you if you could be friends idiot." Hotaru says, emotionless.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry. It's just that... I'm so happy! Yes I'm glad to be your friend!" I exclaimed and shook her awaiting hand. I can't help it that's why I jump unto her and hug her tightly.

"Oh Sumire-chan I'm so happy!"

"uh...Mikan...you...idiot...I...can't...breathe!"

I instantly pulled myself away from her while Anna and Nonoko laugh.

We made our way towards the cafeteria, ordered some food, and talk animatedly the rest of the lunch break. After the bell rang we went back to our classroom and we surrounded Hotaru on her table talking and laughing while the said person is busy doing some of her inventions. We continue like that while waiting for the teacher. This whole afternoon our subject will be math. Oh no! Three ours of torture!

"Jinno is hereeeeeee!" Koko entered the room panting. The whole class immediately went to their positions and shut their mouth. Then Jinno enters the room. No one dared to remove their eyes from Jin-Jin because they knew the consequence they'll surely face: DETENTION. But my eyes were not on him, they were at the empty seat beside me. Natsume hasn't still shown up. I'm wondering where he is. Ugh. I don't even understand myself! Why am I thinking of him? "WHY?" I thought out loud. Oops. I can feel everyone's eyes staring at me. I didn't mean to say it out loud! 'Stupid Mikan!' I shout inside my brain.

"Well, well. It looks like Ms. Sakura is daydreaming about his missing boyfriend." I heard Jin-Jin say. I stiffened. I can feel hot blood rising to my face. It took all my willpower to force my blush ti hide. I can hear some of the class snickers. I turned to Jin-Jin and smiled apologetically to him.

". Detention." he says in a strict voice.

"But Jin-Jin -" oops. Once I said my nickname to him I immediately regretted it because I saw a vein pops on his head.

"You. You don't have some respect." he says in a forcefully calm voice. "Stand outside. Wait until the whole class ends. Don't even dare to sit down if you don't want me to punish you more."

I didn't bother to argue more because I know that it'll just lead to more punishments. I made my way outside and stand beside the doorway. Sigh. Hours had passes and the bell finally rang! 'Hooray!' I thought. I saw my classmates making their way outside, some saying goodbyes to me. I waited for Jin-Jin to come outside for him to see that I'm not sitting. When he went out he glared at me and walked off. I heaved a sigh and collapse at the floor. I sat at the floor massaging my sore feet and legs. Then I finally stood up and went inside. I grab my bag and notice that no one's left. _"My bestfriend left me. Again."_ sigh. Atleast Anna and Nonoko bid goodbye to me and told me the reason why they can't wait for me. What a bestfriend. Since I can't do anything about it I just made my way outside. My knees were shaking and they feel like they'll collapse anytime. As I was passing by the small park I was limping. When I was under the Sakura tree, still far from the gate, someone jump in front of me and I felt like I had a mini heart attack.

"KYYYAAAAA!" I shout. I look up and saw a raven haired lad staring down at me, well he's a little bit taller than me that's why he's staring down at me.

"You scared me to death!" I cried as I try to catch my breath.

"Hn." was all he replied to me.

When I already catch my breath I said, "Anyways why are you still here?"

"I should ask you the same question" he retorted.

"Well it's because I got a detention from Jin-Jin because of you!" oops. Not again. I clasp my hand on my mouth. _'Stupid mouth!'_ I thought.

He smirk, "Because of me? Why? Are you thinking of me that's why you're mind is floating and you're not listening to Jinno?"

"Ye- I mean NO! Why would I think of an arrogant jerk like you!" omg. How did he know what happened? He didn't even attended class! I can feel my cheeks getting hot and I can tell that I'm blushing. This is not good. I saw his smirk widen which means he notice my red face! NO!

"Your blushing that means I'm right." he says coolly.

"N-no your w-wrong you bastard." I stutters. I push past him and start limping again. Who the hell in this world can still walk after standing for hours, not moving? That's why I lost my balance and started to fall. I closed my eyes waiting for my butt to hit the ground, but nothing happened instead I felt strong arms that catched me. I open my eyes and saw crimson ones I blush again when I notice how close our face was. I close my eyes again so that I can hide my blush.

"Are you alright... Polka?" I heard him asked.

I open my eyes to look at him straight in the eyes. And in them, I saw concern. "Ye- huh? Polka?." I saw him smirk then I realize it. "YOU PERVERT!" I yell at him. I don't have enough energy to fight with him that's why I give up. I tried to stand up but to no avail, fell. Thankfully, he's there to catch me. "Curse these feet." I muttered undet my breath. Then I felt strong arms wrap around me.

"Kyaaaa! Put me down pervert!" I shout. And I'm sure that I'm blushing ten thousand shades of red. Well, he's just carrying me bridal style.

"Shut it loudmouth." he murmured.

I didn't budge anymore I just let him carry me. On the gate, I can see two men in black and black sunglasses are waiting.

"My lady are you alright?" one of the men asks.

"I'm alright Edward-san" I smiled at him. I cleared my throat and look up at Natsume. He instantly put me down and started walking away. But before he could walk that long I ran after him. "Natsume!"

He turned around. "What is it little girl?"

"Thank you" I said softly. I lean and give him a peck on the cheek.

I saw his eyes widen a bit and a tint of red is visible on his face. I giggle at his reaction. I lean in and whispered into his ear "You look cute when you're blushing."

And that's the time that it seems that he snap back into reality. "I'm not blushing." And now he is the one who leaned in my ears "We can do more than that just tell me anytime" he straightened his self and smirk.

"Y-you pervert!" I stuttered while blushing. I run away from him and enter the car. While we are moving I glance at him through the big windowshield at the back of the car and can't help it but to smile because of my own actions.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Guys this Chapter 3, hope you enjoy it.

By the way, thank you for those who left reviews. love you guys! :) xx

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**MIKAN'S POV**

"WHAT? SERIOUSLY?" the twins, Anna and Nonoko asks in unison.

"Will you please low down your voice? No need in over reacting." I rolled my eyes. We were currently at the school's cafeteria eating our lunch. I asked them if they're already finished with our project-which is due tomorrow- and guess what? They are all finish! Ugh. I was hoping that maybe just maybe that even just one of them is still being problematic like me.

"But tomorrow is the deadline." Anna says.

"Not just the deadline, it is the deadliest deadline." Sumire added.

"Stop it Sumire-chan you're not helping Mikan-chan" Anna says.

"I know. I know that tomorrow is the deadliest deadline that's why I'm doing it later after class with Natsume at his room." I heave a sigh.

_Gasps. _They were all looking at me now.

"What?" I asks.

"R-really? At his room? Just you two?" Anna says.

"It's not like we'll do anything funny." I said.

"You're seriously putting your life at stake." Sumire says.

I raise an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?" completely clueless.

"If his fangirls will knew that you and him will do your project at his room just you two alone...they'll probably ambush you secretly when you are heading back to your room after you finish your project" Sumire says as she gulp down her juice.

I laugh nervously. God. I totally forgot about his fangirls! But eitherway, I'm not afraid. Ha. "Oh. Hehe. Don't worry about them. Besides, just like what I've said a while ago we won't do anything funny you know."

"Just be careful with those fangirls of his okay?" Nonoko say, concern is evident in her voice.

I smiled and nodded then I continue munching my food.

Afternoon subjects seem to pass by so fast and before we knew it, it was already dismissal time. Me and my friends headed back to the dorms. When I'm already in my room I change my uniform into a pink tank top and a white skirt that ended mid-thigh. I brush my hair and took one good look of myself in the mirror. I grab my notebook and stalk out of my room.

I take a breath; I'm standing outside Natsume's door.

Well you must be wondering why the hell I'm here at the dorms instead of being at my mansion.

_FLASHBACK_

_After doing my daily routine I quicky ran out of my room and went to the dining hall. You must be wondering why I'm running? It is because I'm excited to see my father! We haven't seen each other for months because he's in overseas. I have this cheerful smile on my face and it grew wider when I spotted my dad standing there with his arms open ready to welcome me in. I quickly ran to him and hugged him tightly._

_"I miss you very much, dad." _

_"I miss you too my princess." as he patted my head._

_We broke the hug and I look up at him with that wide smile of mine. "So when did you came back?"_

_"Just after you came home yesterday."_

_"What? And you even didn't bother to inform me." I pouted my lips._

_My dad chuckled at my actions and pinched my cheeks lightly."You're still cute princess but I notice that you've changed a little. Did you gain height?"_

_"Yeah dad. She've changed, she gain many pounds because of eating too much food."_

_My father gasps playfully and covered his mouth. "Is it true princess? That you're eating alot?"_

_I tilt my head to face tsubasa and said, "Stop it Tsubasa-nii I'm not fat." Then I face my father. "I can't believe you believe Tsubasa-nii."_

_"I'm just kidding princess. Don't worry you're still beautiful." He smiled._

_"Really?" I asked. My eyes are shining._

_"No." Tsubasa answered._

_I glared at him and he turned his head away and said, "Don't throw me your so called 'death glare' I don't understand if that glare is supposed to scare me or make me think that you're cute."_

_I ignored him to avoid destroying my morning... Or so I thought… _

_I pulled my dad towards the table and took my seat and serve myself._

_"So honey, we need to tell you something." my mom said._

_I look up at her "What?"_

_"You're moving in at your dorms in Gakuen Alice." my dad answered. I stared at him with my wide eyes._

_"WHAT? But why?"_

_"Uh. Because we thought that if you'll live there while attending Alice Academy then you'll encounter less troublesome things." my dad said._

_"Like?"_

_"Like you won't have problem in teleportation because of traffic."_

_"Huh? But I'm fine with it!"_

_"And you won't wake up early because you need to preapare for school and for sure you'll take time with your teleportation."_

_"But our butlers can drive me at school within just 5 minutes!"_

_"Driving very fast is dangerous. Besides the butlers won't also be here forever because they have their own lives isn't it?"_

_"And also you won't feel alone cause your friends are also living at the dorms." my mom added._

_Well mom's right. I'll get to see everyone whenever I want! But I feel very suspicious to my family because this is VERY sudden._

_"But I won't be able to see you guys!" I cried._

_"You'll get to see us during Sundays!" my mom cheers._

_"But-"_

_"No more buts Mikan Sakura." my dad said seriously._

_I sigh in defeat and glared at them suspiciously. _

_"What's with the glare?"Tsubas asked._

_"Nothing" I said plainly._

_News of me moving in at the dorms spread like a wildfire at school._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

When he opens it I saw him wearing a simple black shirt and pair of dark pants with matching red converse. He gestured me to come in. Woah. This is my first time in his room and I couldn't help but stare in awe. Yeah, we're both special stars and our room are just the same in size. But, for a guy, he's room is quiet neat. He's room has red walls. In the middle is his king size bed and his bedside table with a lamp. He has his own bookshelf, walk-in closet, bathroom, study table, flat screen TV with dvd player and ps2 connected on it, own living room and a mini kitchen. Don't ask me how the hell all of these fitted in a single room. His stuffs in his room are just like what's in my room with the exceptions of the PS2 and my room is somehow… girly. I sat on one of the couches and bring out my notepad he also sat across me with his electric guitar on his hands.

I raise a brow at him. "You know how to play the guitar?"

"Well duh, you stated the obvious."

"So let's start!" I stated cheerfully. "I already wrote some of the lyrics that popped out in my head." I handed him the lyrics and he read it carefully.

"Not bad." he smirk.

"Uh is that supposed to be a compliment?"

He just rolled his eyes. "I think we should rap some of the lyrics."

"okay if you say so."

And so, the making of our project begun!

**NORMAL POV**

After writing the lyrics, they practice it a few times. Until they heard a growl coming from Mikan's stomach.

"Sorry.."

Natsume smirk. "Is that how really hard your stomach growls?" he asked. But before she could protest he added, "Let's go down the cafeteria. It's past dinner time already."

They walk towards the cafeteria in a comfortable silence. Mikan release a relief sigh because she is thankful that Natsume's fangirls are not around to strangle her death. Thankfully when they arrive at the cafeteria there are still some cooks. They ordered their foods, sit on a table and started eating. When they are done eating they walk back to the dorms. They halt on a stop when they are in front of Mikan's room.

"Good night Natsume!" Mikan says.

Natsume just nodded and went to his own room. A smile forms in his gorgeous face.

**NATSUME'S POV**

After I drop Mikan on her room I headed back on my own room. A smile is plastered on my face. I took a quick bath and plop down on my bed. I can't remove this stupid smile on my face whenever I remember Mikan. Ugh. What's happening to me? I can't fall in love with her. We just met a few weeks ago. To erase my thoughts about Mikan I decided to go to sleep. But to no avail. My dreams were filled with the lovely brunette that I'm with a while ago.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter and wrong grammars :/ Hope you had enjoyed reading it! Please leave a review, I'll be grateful with each review! :DD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**NORMAL POV**

Classes had already started in Gakuen Alice and right now class 3-A is on their fourth subject before lunch. It is a class filled with students who are on their third year in high school. It is also the same class where Mikan and the gang belong.

"I'm nervous. I can't perform the song in front of the class." Mikan says nervously.

Class 3-A is now on the Music room. It's time for them to perform their own made songs. Ms. Yamada had already started calling up names of partners a while ago.

"Don't you dare mess up the song." Natsume says, emotionless, on his partner.

"Tss. I know. I'm just nervous." Mikan says.

"Stop being nervous, you might forget the lyrics idiot." Natsume decided to tease her just to ease her nervousness. And fortunately she calm down a bit.

"Yes dad." Mikan says sarcastically.

"That's good little girl. Just follow what dad's telling you and you'll be okay." Natsume says, playing along with Mikan's childishness.

"Why should I dad? You're not my mom. MOTHER KNOWS BEST." Mikan says.

"But I'm still your parent because I'm your dad."

From the corner of her eyes Mikan saw that famous smirk on his face. _'Okay he beat me to that. Ugh why does he always have to win over our fights?' _Mikan thought.

They are busy talking in low whispers, that's just only the two of them can hear, that that they didn't even heard their names being called by the teacher.

"Ms. Sakura and Mr. Hyuuga are you there? It's your turn." Ms. Yamada says impatiently.

Both of them walks towards the platform and grab their microphones.

_'Okay this is it. I can do it.'_ Mikan tried to cheer herself. "Oh no I can't do this" she muttered under her breath and her partner heard it.

"It's okay. I know you can do it." Natsume says. Those words were enough to give her confidence. Mikan smiled at him and he just nodded. She takes in a deep breath then the background music starts. Mikan has the first verse that's why she's the first one to sing then Natsume will follow.

_**Falling In Love**_

(MIKAN)

_i'm turning the pages  
just wanna be in love forever & ever  
you & me always together, and i know  
i don't wanna cry no more, i can't no more  
feels just like i'm falling in love  
feels just like i'm falling in love, in love  
feels just like i'm falling in love_  
(NATSUME)  
_listen, i didn't wanna fall in love, it's too soon  
im falling in love, and it's all 'cause of you  
& i don't wanna fight it, i kinda like it  
love rocks & baby you too  
look how you got me feeling  
ima wait for this love, no sleeping  
but loves here to stay, so don't leave it  
& let it flow until we get seasick, seasick  
they say i look better with love  
but love looks better with us  
i've met girls around the world  
but you're the only one i trust  
cause ima' stay true to the end too  
you're not just my girl, my best friend too  
i'm glad your ex left you  
left room for me to accept you; l o v e  
_(MIKAN)  
_i'm turning the pages  
just wanna be in love forever & ever  
you & me always together, and i know  
i don't wanna cry no more, i can't no more  
feels just like i'm falling in love  
feels just like i'm falling in love, in love  
feels just like i'm falling in love, love  
feels just like i'm falling in love  
_(NATSUME)  
_look, l o v e got me falling, falling  
& this chick got me talking, talking  
i didnt wanna stand for love  
but somehow she's got me walking, walking  
huh, & i would run for love, have an election  
women supporting, supporting  
but a banner up, me & her  
gunna' fight for this love with no stalling, stalling  
we never had a love like this,  
you wanna feel my light kiss?  
you eternally feel like this  
so let it in, dont try, fight it, please  
i need you to be my star  
so when you shine i know where you are  
i'll always wanna feel your heart,  
forever & ever, whenever we're apart_  
(MIKAN)  
_i'm turning the pages  
just wanna be in love forever & ever  
you & me always together, and i know  
i don't wanna cry no more, i cant no more  
feels just like i'm falling in love  
feels just like i'm falling in love, in love  
feels just like i'm falling in love, love  
feels just like i'm falling in love  
_(NATSUME)  
_they say i look better with love  
but love looks better with us  
i've met girls around the world  
but you're the only one i trust  
they say i look better with love  
but love looks better with us  
i've met girls around the world  
but you're the only one i trust, i swear  
_(MIKAN)

_i'm turning the pages  
just wanna be in love forever & ever  
you & me always together, and i know  
i don't wanna cry no more, i cant no more  
feels just like im falling in love, love  
feels just like im falling in love _

When they finish the song, their classmates clap them and praise them

"Woo! Natsume you're the best, man!"

"Mikan-chan you have such an angel voice."

"Best partners! They should make songs often!"

"QUIET!" Ms. Yamada yells. The class shut up immediately. "Ms. Sakura and Mr. Hyuuga great job. Go back to your seats. The two said people went back to their seats and Mikan sigh in relief.

"Class. All of you did a really good job. I'm proud of you all. Class dismiss." The teacher went out and so did the students.

"Mikan-chan you're a great singer! And Natsume is a great rapper!" Anna squeals as they continue eating.

"Stop it Anna you're saying those comments for almost 5 times already. You're making me embarrass." Mikan says.

"But I'm just telling the truth!" Anna says.

"Stop it. This idiot might get air-headed." Hotaru says coldly as she eats he crab.

Mikan pout at her bestfriend's words. "Mou Hotaru you meanie."

"Stop pouting baka just eat your food or we'll leave you." She says threateningly while she points her baka gun to the brunette.

Mikan sweatdropped. "Hai hai."

Hotaru had gone ahead of them first. She said that she has some important matter to attend. The other four girls are just done eating and now they are making their way to their classroom. When they entered they saw some of their classmates surrounding Hotaru. Because of curiosity they went near to find out what is the ruckus all about.

"What's the noise all about?" asks the annoyed Sumire.

"Oh Sumire-chan, Imai-san is selling some pictures." The class representative,

"What's the noise all about?" asks the annoyed Sumire.

"Oh Sumire-chan, Imai-san is selling some pictures." The class representative, Yuu, says.

"Pictures?" Mikan asks curiously. "What pictures?" she turned to her bestfriend.

"These." Hotaru held out the pictures she's holding with a smirk on her face. Mikan gasps. In the picture was Natsume carrying Mikan in a bridal style.

"What the…? How did you got these? I thought you left early yesterday." Mikan says.

"I have _some _cameras here in school." When Hotaru said _'some' _Mikan immediately knew that the _'some' _Hotaru is talking about is not a little number of her cameras. It meant a lot. Mikan just sigh since there's nothing she can do about it. The intercom buzz that signifies that there will be an announcement.

"_Good Afternoon dear students. This is Narumi Anju speaking. We would like to inform you that all the afternoon subjects are cancelled, therefore you can all go home now." _When the intercom ended, cheers from students were heard.

Mikan run towards her bestfriend. "Hotarrrrrrruuuuuu! Let's go shopping!" Mikan sounded like she is some kind of spoiled brat. And Hotaru DOESN'T like spoiled brats.

"Shut it baka. I don't have time to waste doing stupid things with you." Hotaru meant it harmlessly, but Mikan took it deeply.

"You don't have to be that mean to me, you know." She says then she run outside, tears streaming down her face, not knowing where to go until she spotted a two-sided bench (a/n: the bench is back to back) that is isolated.

When Mikan was out of sight Hotaru sigh. "She jumped into wrong conclusions."

Mikan sat down the bench and continued sobbing. "Why… is… she… that… mean… to… me?" she muttered between her sobs.

"Oi little girl don't cry here, you're disturbing my sleep." Mikan heard a familiar voice coming behind her. She turned around to see a raven haired lad positioning his self in a seating position as he stared at her chocolate brown orbs.

"Just leave me alone! I don't have time to argue with you!" Mikan says.

"You need someone to accompany you. It's bad to cry alone, it will just add up to your misery." Natsume says as he sit down beside Mikan.

She didn't reply, she is trying to stop her tears from falling down. And Natsume notice this.

"Cry as you want, you can't keep those feelings inside you forever ya know." Natsume says in a warm voice.

"Ha. Look who's talking. You're telling me let my feelings out while you keep that cold façade." Mikan says.

"Uhuh." Natsume says.

It's strange. Mikan felt being cared in Natsume's voice. After a few moments of crying she unconsciously drifted to sleep and her head fell on Natsume's shoulder.

**NATSUME'S POV**

I felt something hit my shoulder, I immediately thought that the baka fell asleep. I turned to her to wake her up. "Oi little-" I was not able to finish my sentence when I saw her angelic face and I let out a small smile. I just let her head lay on my shoulder. I yawn "I'm tired" I muttered, I let my head rest on top of Mikan's head and drifted to sleep.

**NORMAL POV**

Natsume and Mikan were peacefully sleeping on a bench. _Click! _But unknown to them, a pair of violet eyes are watching them while taking pictures of the two. Money signs were visible in those eyes. "I'm going to be rich." Says a feminine voice with a smirk.

* * *

Mikan slowly opened her eyes and grimace because of the sunlight so she adjusted her vision. She scan her surrounding until she realize that her head is on Natsume's shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she shouts, she suddenly jump up causing her head to bump Natsume's head hardly.

"Tch so noisy little girl." Natsume replied as soothe the sore part of his head.

"Wh-wh-what are we doing here?" she asks.

"Well duh did you forgot that you were crying your eyeballs out and you fell asleep?" Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah. Um… I'm sorry for being jumpy hehe. Is your head alright?" she asks as she leaned down and touch his head.

Natsume can feel the heat making its way to his cheeks because of the small gap between their faces but he manage to hide it. "Tch. What do you think?" he suddenly stood up making Mikan startled and at the same time lose her balance.

"Oh! Don't do that again!" she whined as she stood up and dusted the dirt off from her skirt.

Natsume smirk. "I did not do anything polka." He started walking away because he knew that Mikan will surely explode.

"Huh? Polka?"

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"KYAAAAAAAAA! NATSUME YOU PERVERTED JERK! HOW DARE YOU!" she shout as she started to chase after him.

"It's your fault for showing it to me."

"I didn't! It's your fault for making me lose my balance! And you dared to peek!"

LINE!

Mikan was lying on her bed. Thinking of what happened earlier this afternoon between her and her bestfriend and suddenly, tears started to fall again but she manage to stop them. She felt her phone vibrate twice which means she received a SMS. She flip her phone open and read the text.

_Mikan,_

_Sorry for what I've said earlier. I meant it harmlessly but unfortunately you took it deeply. It's just that I can't go shopping with you this time because there's a lot of things I have to do, and the way you invited me… ugh. You sounded like a spoiled brat. And you my bestfriend, of all people, knew that I hate spoiled brats. I'm really sorry. I want to make it up to you. Since tomorrow is Saturday, let's go shopping. _

_Hotaru._

A smile curved on Mikan's lips. "Oh Hotaru." She says and fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey! I'm hungry. Let's drop by to the bakery of yours." Mikan says as she face Anna and Nonoko.

"Sure thing! I'm also hungry." Anna agrees.

"Yeah." Nonoko says.

"I don't mind." Sumire says.

Then they turned to Hotaru whom just sigh and said "Fine."

So they went to Angel sweet bakery and ordered some foods.

"I really enjoyed shopping with you guys!" Mikan says as she stuff her mouth with her strawberry cake.

"Me too! I'm so glad we went shopping today because you know, I'm already running out of dresses to wear! And you know me, I don't like being seen with the same get up twice." Sumire says.

"So, after this where are we going to go?" Mikan asks.

"Hmmm. Ahah! I know! Let's go to that newly opened shop!" Nonoko suggests.

"What shop?" Sumire asks.

"Ah you mean the Nogi Fashion Line? I heard they have a lot of beautiful dresses there." Anna says.

When the word 'Nogi' was said, Mikan saw her bestfriend Hotaru tense up a bit.

"What's the matter Hotaru-chan?" Mikan asks.

* * *

After eating the girls went to Nogi Fashion Line and bought dresses that caught their eyes.

"Kyaaa! I'll surely come back to that shop!" Mikan squeals.

"Yeah! They have so many cute dresses." Nonoko agrees.

"And the saleslady are friendly!" Anna says with a giggle.

"Will you please shut up. I can't concentrate on the road." Hotaru says as she drives.

"uh gomene Hotaru-chan"

They just arrive at the dorms and are now walking towards their rooms. Good thing their rooms are close with each other.

"Mikan-chan are you going home tomorrow?" Anna asks.

Mikan nodded with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

So, How's it guys? Tell me your opinion by leaving a review! Sorry if it was boring, I'll try to make the next chapter interesting! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**MIKAN'S POV**

I woke up today with a huge smile on my face. Since its Sunday, I'll be able to see my parents and my onii-chan. Yay! I quickly jump out of the bed and take a quick shower. I changed my nightgown into a white tank top with matching gray cardigan and shorts. I also wear my gray boots. I let my hair fall down and run outside towards the gate, there I saw a black limo waiting for me. I quickly jump in and we rode off.

"Good morning Mikan-sama." the maids greeted me when I arrived. I did not forget to greet them back before I run inside to search for my parents. When I reach the living room I saw a girl, her back is facing me so I'm not able to see her face, she has shoulder-length hair that is raven. I put on my smile and didn't hesitate to approach her.

"umm. Excuse me? Uh. Who are you?" I asks her.

She turned around and I gasp. She's beautiful. Her raven hair matches her crimson eyes. Wait- crimson eyes? Hmm I think I knew someone who has the same color of eyes as her but I can't remember, so I just pushed that thought aside. But... She does really resemble someone...someone I knew.

She smiled at me. "Hi. I'm Aoi. I reckon you're Ms. Mikan Sakura?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you Aoi!" I smiled back and held out my hand and she gladly took it.

"Same here!"

"Oh uh may I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Uh. What are you doing here? This is the first time that I spotted you, are you a client of my parents or something?"

She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the cheery voice of my mother.

"Mikan sweetheart!" she ran to me and hugged me tightly. "I miss you so much!"

"Mom...you're...choking...me" I says.

She quickly let me go and I gasp for some air. "Sorry dear, I just miss you alot"

"I know mom. I miss you too. Where's Tsubasa-nii?"

"Oh. He's at the office, working with some papers." my smile faltered and my mom noticed this." But don't worry he'll come back soon." I put my smile back and nodded.

"Let's eat breakfast?" my dad offers.

We ate our breakfast with the girl, Aoi. I'm still wondering why is she here and why does I feel that she really resemble someone. After eating breakfast, Aoi left because she said she has something to do. After a while Tsubasa-nii arrived. And just like my mother, he hugged me tightly, choking me to death. We went in mall to watch a movie. We also went to my favorite shop and bought some clothes. We chat about what had happened to us while we're apart from each other.

"Mom, Dad thanks for today." I said. After enjoying the day, my brother quickly went back because he says that he has a dinner date with Misaki. My parents insisted on taking me back to the school dorms because they want to see my room. After they scan it I accompanied them to the door.

"Oh you're welcome Mikan hon-" she cut herself off. I saw her looking past me so I followed her gaze.

"That's Natsume mom. He's room was just next to mine." I said as I looked back at her. Is it just me or my mom really smiled evilly?ugh I think I'm going crazy. Before I could say more, my mom beat me to it.

"Hi Natsume-kun" my mother wave at him. Oh my gosh. Mom you're embarassing me. I turned around to see his face filled with confusion. He just nodded to my mother and went inside his room. Uh.. What was that?

"My princess we're going now" my father says as he kiss my cheek. I watch their retreating figure before I went to my room.

**NORMAL POV**

Meanwhile...

Natsume was wondering why does that woman, the one with Mikan earlier, was familiar. Then it hit him. She is the bestfriend of her . When he was young, Yuka often go to their house to chat with his mother, Kaoru. And she always brings with her her daughter. Natsume can't quite remember the face of the girl so he just pushed that thought aside and drifted to sleep.

_The next morning…_

"Good morning everyone!" Mikan greets as she enter the classroom.

"Good morning Mikan-chan!" Anna and Nonoko greeted her.

"Where's Hotaru?" Mikan asks excitedly.

Anna and Nonoko tore their eyes from Mikan and looked towards the place of Hotaru. Many students surrounded her.

"What's the commotion all about?" Mikan asks the crowd.

The students that are gathered around Hotaru parted ways as soon as they heard Mikan's

voice.

"I'm selling some of my masterpiece." Hotaru says.

"What masterpiece?" Mikan asks curiously. "Woah. You sure earn a lot of money in that business of yours." She sadded.

Hotaru held up a picture, revealing a brunette and a raven haired lad sleeping peacefully. The brunette's head is on top of the lad's shoulder while the lad's head is on top of her head. They look peaceful while sleeping. At first, she did not react. She seems to be lost in her thoughts. Her mouth fell wide open.

"Kyaaa! Hotaru! Where did you got that?" Mikan asks.

"Yesterday I found you two on that mini park." Hotaru answered boredly.

"But, why the hell did you-" Mikan was cut off when she spotted the raven haired lad entered the room.

"Na-na-na-natsu-me-me-kun" Shana,the one who was rejected by Natsume,called unto him, close to tears.

As usual, Natsume just ignored her. He started walking towards his seat until he felt the weird stares his classmates are giving him.

He turnes around to face them, "What?" he asks coldly.

Koko, one of his classmates, approach him holding a copy of the picture. when he reach Natsume, he held up the picture for him to see.

Natsume, who is irritated, shifted his glare from Koko to the picture he is holding. Natsume's eyes widened a bit for a second, then turn back to normal.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Natsume hissed.

"Hotaru's selling this images." Koko answers.

Natsume throw a death glare to Hotaru, but she didn't even seem to care.

"More copies of that picture here for only 100 rabbits." Hotaru announce through her megaphone that she pulled out of nowhere. More of her classmates run towards her to buy some copies.

"Stop that Imai." Natsume ordered sternly.

"What if I don't want to?" Hotaru snap.

Natsume want to punch hotaru straight on the face, but he manage to control his emotions. So he just walk away from the crowd and sat on his seat.

Shana approach him. "Natsume-sama! Are you and that Sakura bitch dating?"

Natsume didn't answer, he just continued reading his manga.

Hotaru overheard what Shana had asked Natsume and an idea pop in her head. Her eyes turned to money sign as she smiled evilly.

"That evil witch is planning something." Natsume muttered.

"Who's planning something?" Mikan pop out from nowhere making Natsume startled but the brunette didn't notice.

"Why do you care? Would you stop popping out of nowhere?"

"What? Popping out of nowhere? Oh. Okay"

"Classmates, Narumi-sensei told me to inform you that this morning all the subjects will be dropped." Yuu said.

The whole class cheered.

"But we need to study on our own because we don't know when will the teachers will give us a surprise quiz." Yuu continued.

The whole class groan.

"Natsume?"

"Hn?"

"Aren't you worried on what Hotaru is doing?" Mikan asks.

"No"

"But, what if our classmates will get the wrong idea?"

"Tch. Just let them be."

Hotaar is still selling those pictures and Natsume doesn't like it a bit.

"Stop that Imai." Natsume says as he shoot her death glares. But Hotaru just ignored him and continued selling pictures. This actions of her really pissed Natsume. He clench his fist and was about to punch Hotaru when someone grab his arm.

"Natsume" Mikan said softly.

"What?"

"Help me stop Hotaru!"

"Hn. And why should I?"

"Please?" Mikan showed him her famous puppy eyes.

Of course even the great Natsume couldn't resist this. _'Damn it. Why does she have to look cute with those puppy eyes.' _Natsume thought.

Natsume didn't answer.

"Silence means yes!" Mikan cheered as she circled Natsume and clap her hands. And then, without warning, she unconsciously hug Natsume.

Hotaru caught sight of this sweet moment and quickly took pictures.

"If you really want to hug me that much, just say so." Natsume smirk at her and she quickly got off of him.

* * *

The next morning, Mikan still had no idea on what to do to stop Hotaru. This morning, Hotaru is selling another picture of them, the one where Mikan is hugging Natsume.

"This must stop!" Mikan complained.

"Shut up would you? You've said that same sentence 5 times already."

"But- Natsume why don't you just help me thinking on what to do? ugh. I've tried to pay her just to stop but she said that she'll earn more money by selling those pictures." Mikan pouted.

Natsume didn't answer. Mikan was lost in her train of thoughts, thining deeply. Then a light bulb lit up inside her brain. _'Operation stop Hotaru is on.'_

* * *

"Why don't you just stop this?" asks a cold voice in a low whisper.

"No. We must stop Hotaru." said another voice, filled with determination.

"This is totally stupid." the cold voice said.

"Just stop talking Natsume would you?"

"Tch. You're the one who must stop this nonsense thing polka."

You must be wondering what the two are doing. Well Mikan had an idea, to stalk Hotaru and find some ways to turn the tables. Right now, the two of them are hiding behind the bushes watching Hotaru.

"Oh she's leaving." Mikan muttered as she grab Natsume's hand. Natsume is shock on Mikan's actions. It feels warm and secure.

Hotaru turned around to face them. _Click._

"Oh great. She got another picture to sell." Natsume said irritably.

Mikan sweatdropped. "Hotaruuuuuuuuuuu!"

"You should be careful baka." Hotaru says and hurried off.

Natsume smirk. "You could remove your hand off mine now, unless you don't want to let me go."

Mikan blush at his statement and quickly let go. She spotted her car on the gates.

"I need to go now. Bye Natsume, thanks for today."

* * *

_Second day of Mikan's "OPERATION STOP HOTARU"_

Hotaru had left her table on her laptop, no one's in the classroom besides Mikan and Natsume, so Mikan took advantage of this. Mikan went to Hotaru's place where her laptop is and turn it on.

"Hotaru transfers her pictures on her laptop, so I'm sure that they were somewhere here." Mikan says as she scan the laptop.

Natsume, who's standing beside her, raise a brow at her. "How can you be so sure? I mean she has more that one laptop isn't she?"

"I don't now I just feel it." Mikan answers.

"Idiot" Natsume muttered.

"Hey! I heard that!" Mikan said suddenly standing up and lost her balance. He bump unto Natsume causing him to lose balance as well and they fell on the floor in an awkward position. Mikan is on top of Natsume, they were staring in each others eyes, their face were inches apart. Mikan blushed furiously.

_'Those eyes... they were so mesmerizing.'_ Natsume thought.

"Smile for the camera Hyuuga." the two of them turned their head towards the one who own the voice and _CLICK! _

"Oh please. Get a room would ya?" Hotaru says as she exited the room.

"Get off polka." Natsume said and Mikan immediately pulled herself off.

"S-s-s-sorry"

* * *

It was already lunch break and the "Operation stop Hotaru" is not progressing.

Mikan doesn't have the appetite to eat so she decided to stroll around. She heaved a sigh "Instead of stopping her, it seems that we're just helping her to continue."

Then suddenly she heard voices... it seems that they are arguing. She wal closer to where the source of voice is coming. When she saw the two she gasp. It was her bestfriend with a guy. She quicly duck and hid on a bush so that she would go unnotice.

The boy has a worried look on his face while the girl has a cold expression. The girl is about to leave when the boy grab her arm to stop her from leaving. This caught the girl off guard. Mikan gasp, she quickly clasp her hand on her mouth to prevent any unnecessary noise coming out. Her bestfriend is blushing! Omg... could this boy... could this boy her boyfriend? She quickly took out her cellphone. _Click! _This is great. She has something to blackmail her bestfriend.

"What are you doing here?" a voice said. Startling Mikan to death. She look up to see Natsume. Mikan put a finger on her lips and pulled him down.

"Shhh." she says, as she took some more pictures.

"Let's go."Mikan said.

They went to the computer room. Natsume don't really lie to go with her but he has no choice because she suddenly grab his hand and drag him away. Mikan sat down on the nearest computer table and connected her phone in it.

"What are you doing?" Natsume raise a brow at her.

"Watch" Mian says as she smirk.

She copied and pasted the picture she took and pressed the PRINT button.

* * *

Friday morning had arrived. A certain brunette entered the classroom with a wide grin on her face. SHe went to her seat and Nonoo, Anna and Sumire quickly surrounded her.

"Why do you look so happy?" Anna asks.

"Maybe she had drunk one of Happy Potions of Nonoko." Sumire says.

"Psh. It's not like that Sumire" Mikan pouted.

"Then why are you happy?" Nonoo asks.

"It's nothing!" Mikan says.

"Look, Hotaru is selling another picture of yours and Natsume." Anna pointed to Hotaru and sighed.

Mikan stood up and approach Hotaru. She pulled her towards a corner that is isolated.

"Hi Hotaru." Mikan still have the wide grin on her face.

"What do you need idiot?"

"Would you please stop that?" Mikan said in a sweet voice.

"I don't want to."

"Really? Please stop it or else I'll show our classmate your picture with a guy."

"So, you're blackmailing me now huh?"

"Oh you now. I've learned all of this from you. What's the sense of being the bestfriend of the famous blackmailer if I myself don't know how to blackmail?" Mikan smiled wider ( if that is even possible)

"Tch. Where's the pic-" Hotaru was cut off when Mikan held out the picture she's talking about. She saw Hotaru stiffened and she smirk.

"Give that to me." Hotaru ordered.

'Don't want to."

Hotaru tried to snatch it but she failed.

Mikan sighed, "If you really want it this way I don't have any other choice." She turned around to her classmates and shouted "Guys! Look at this-" Hotaru immediately clamp her mouth just to shut her up.

"Stop it. Okay I'll stop selling your pictures if you give that picture to me." Hotaru pointed to the picture Mikan's holding.

"Sure. Deal?" Mikan says as she held out the picture.

"Deal." Hotaru says and snatch the picture.

Mikan smiled at her bestfriend and ran quickly towards her seat. Once she settled down on her seat she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Nice job Polka."

Mikan turned around to see Hotaru smiling. Wait smiling? She shook her head then look at Natsume again, the smile she thought she saw on his face was gone. Maybe she was just hallucinating or something.

"Stop calling me Pol-"

"You did really a great job. You have guts to stood up to your bestfriend, I admire that." he let out a small smile that makes Mikan's heart melt. She quickly look away to hide her blush.

* * *

This was indeed, a long chapter. hehe. Sorry if there's typographical error. So how was it? good or bad? leave a review please? please? :D


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**MIKAN'S POV**

It was a nice Friday morning and I'm walking towards the classroom when I happen to overhear some girls talking.

"Hey, have you heard it?" says one of the girls.

"What?" asks the other one.

"They saw Natsume with a girl!"

"Oh that one. Yeah I've already heard about it and I also heard that the girl was very pretty."

"I envy that girl."

"Yeah right! And some of the other girls saw them hugging each other!"

I want more information about the girl they are talking about but I decided to stop since its bad manners to eavesdrop on other people. I spotted Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire walking together so I run towards them and greeted them. We were talking about going out this Saturday when I spotted two ravens hugging each other. Wait... that boy... it's Natsume! Instantly, I felt a pain in my chest. Wait, why am I hurt when is saw them hugging each other? Am I jealous? No way! Why would I be jealous? Psh. Thinking so much makes my head hurt so I shook my head to make these thoughts vanish.

"Let's walk faster" I said as I fastened my pace.

"Mikan wait up!"

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Good morning my lovely students!" Narumi twirls as he enters the classroom.

"Good morning sensei" some of the students replied.

"Okay class, from today onwards 'til you graduate in High School someone will join us. Too bad he just enrolled this year, he'll have lesser time to spend and know you all because this is your last year in high school. And soon, you all will leave me and go to college" he cried waterfalls.

"Stop the drama. Just introduce to us the newcomer." Hotaru ordered coldly.

Narumi sweatdropped as he wipes a fake tear. "You can come in now."

With the cue, a blonde boy with sea blue eyes entered the classroom.

Mikan raise her hand to ask a question.

"Yes Mikan-chan?" Narumi asks.

"Isn't it that...that guy already entered this class?" Mikan asks.

"Oh yeah. But at that time he's still not a registered student. He just followed Natsume-kun that day." Narumi answers.

"Hmmm. If that day, he's still not a registered student here...then why did you let him have his seat and his partner here in class?" Mikan asks curiously.

"Because that time, the school is already working with his application and I know that he'll join us soon that's why I let him have his seat and his partner."Narumi says with a smile.

"So that explains it all. I guess I already have the answers to all my questions." Mikan then look back to the blonde boy.

"Welcome to our class..." she left her words hanging because she doesn't know the boy's name.

"Ruka. Ruka Nogi is my name." the boy let out a charming smile which melts the girls' hearts.

"Nice to meet you Ruka-kun. I can call you that right?" Mikan smiled sweetly.

"Nogi? You mean...you're the son of the famous fashion designer Amber Nogi?" Sumire asks.

Ruka nodded with his smile still on his face.

"Then that means...you own the Nogi Fashion Line?"

Ruka nodded again.

"Gosh! I love that shop! The designs were good and so are the salesladies!" Sumire blab more about the shop while Ruka sweat drop.

"Stop it Sumire-chan. You're suffocating Ruka-kun." Narumi interrupted Sumire's non-stop blabbing. "Okay Ruka-kun you can seat now to your seat which is beside Hotaru. She is your partner am I right?" Narumi asks Ruka.

Ruka nodded with a light pink tint on his cheeks.

"Ruka?" asks a husky voice.

The whole class turned around to see who the source of the voice is. It is Natsume who seems to have just woken up from his nap.

"Oh hi there Natsume." Ruka wave at him.

"Why are you here? I thought you'll start attending class next week?" Natsume asks.

"Oh you know... I have personal reasons." he smiled as he eyed Hotaru who just look away to hide her blush. No one notice this...well, except for Natsume who raise a brow at him.

"Ruka you've grown up huh?"

Ruka chuckled and made his way to his seat. He flashes a smile to Hotaru. She just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Nice to see you here, babe." Ruka said the last word in a whisper.

"I told you not to call me that!" Hotaru hissed in a whisper.

"I'm sorry babe." Ruka whispered.

"One more babe and I'll break up with you." Hotaru joke.

Ruka look hurt. "You're joking right?"

"Of course I'm joking dummy." Hotaru smiled, a rare smile that can only the closest to her can see.

* * *

"WHAT? ARE YOU FOR REAL?" Mikan asks for the fifth time.

"Shut up. You said that sentence five times already." Hotaru glared at her. They were seating on the grass field at the mini park in the school with the whole gang. It is their lunch break and they've just finished their foods.

"But Hotaru, why didn't you tell me about this earlier? Why didn't you tell me that you and Ruka-kun here are going out?" Mikan pouted.

"Because if I did, I'm sure you'll just bug me about this all the time." Hotaru answered in a bored tone.

"Yeah Mikan. I'm sure you'll blab non-stop like the way Sumire blab early this morning about the Nogi Fashion Line" Koko says. The whole gang laugh at his statement.

Mikan's phone vibrated inside her pocket. She immediately picks it up and answered the phone call.

"Hey mom"

_"Hey honey"_

"What's up?"

_"I just want to inform you that you'd go home this Friday afternoon after class."_

"Really?"

_"Yes and guess what?"_

"What?"

_"You can bring your friends to have a sleepover!"_

"Really? Gosh! I'm so excited mom! Okay I'm looking forward to it. Bye mom!"

They ended the call. She turned around to see her friends staring at her.

"Why are you excited?" Anna asks.

"My mom said we can all have sleepover to my house this Friday!" she squeals. "So who's in?" she added.

"Me!" Anna and Nonoko answers in unison.

"Me too!" Koko says.

"Same here" Sumire says.

"I'll be going if my girlfriend here will be going." Ruka motioned to Hotaru.

"Hotaru will come! Aren't you Hotaru?" Mikan asks her bestfriend.

"Of course I'm going baka."

"Yey! It's settled!" everybody cheered except for the ice queen and a raven haired lad. "Uh wait." Mikan stop everybody from cheering.

"What is it Mikan?" Anna asks.

"Someone hasn't agreed yet." she eyed Natsume.

"I'll go." Natsume answered after a few seconds.

"YAY"

* * *

Days had passed quickly and today is already Friday. The black limo halted in a complete stop when they reach the Sakura Mansion. They were greeted by the maids and the butlers as they enter the house.

"Natsume-nii chan!" calls a raven haired girl to Natsume as she runs to Natsume and hug him.

"Wait. What?" Mikan shouts.

All the people stared at her.

"Nii-chan? I thought you two were couple!" Mikan says.

Koko laugh hard. "What the hell Mikan? Natsume and Aoi here were siblings!"

"What? But Aoi you didn't tell me!" Mikan pouted.

"That's because you didn't asked." Aoi giggles.

"Just shut up polka. You're getting noisier every second." Says the annoyed Natsume.

Because of an unknown reason, Mikan felt relieved. She smiled and started to search for her parents.

"Mom, Dad! We're here!" she wave at her parents who are having their tea at the garden.

Her mother stood up and hug her daughter. "I'm glad you came"

"Hi Auntie!" the gang greeted Yuka

"Hello my dears!" Yuka smiled at them. She snap her fingers and a maid approach her. "Lead them to their rooms." Yuka ordered.

"This way Sirs, Madams" says the maid.

"You see, I have two big rooms prepared. One for the boys and one for the girls. Oh, the girls will sleep at Mikan's room am I right?" Yuka says.

Mikan nodded and they went to their designated rooms.

Mikan jump up and down and plopped down on her bed. "YAY! I'm so happy." She squeals.

"Ne, Mikan-chan what are we gonna do later this night?" asks Nonoko as she sit on the couch.

"Let's watch a movie!"

"That's a great idea!"

* * *

"I don't like horror movies!" Mikan complains.

After eating dinner the girls quickly run up to Mikan's room. The boys said they have their own plans.

"But you're the only one who disagrees. Everyone agrees to watch a horror movie."

"NO!"

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

"Shut up and sit down" Hotaru says coldly.

Mikan got frightened so she sat down quickly and shut her mouth. So her two hours of torture begins! She shouts every now and then. Until finally it is finished.

"Phew!" she says as she wipe fake sweat on her forehead.

"My ears almost bleed because of your shouts" Sumire says as she rub her ears.

"Neh, minna. Let's have truth or dare! It's still early yah know." Nonoko suggests.

"Yeah it's still 10:30 in the evening so we still have many time to spend!" Anna agrees.

_At the boys room..._

"Hey what do you think the girls are doing?" Koko asks.

The others shrug.

"I know! Let's eavesdrop to them!" Koko says.

"No, if Hotaru finds out that we're eavesdropping she'll surely kill me." Ruka says.

"She won't find out unless you'll tell her." Koko says with a goofy grin in his face.

"What about you Natsume?"

"I'll pass." He says as he lay down the bed and read his manga.

"Aww you're no fun at all" Koko says as he started dragging Ruka towards the girls door. They leaned in their ear to the door to hear what they're talking about. They're timing was just right. The girls were just starting their 'Truth or Dare'

Everyone made a big circle and Nonoko started to spin the bottle.

_Spin Spin Spin ... STOP_

The first victim is Sumire.

"Truth or Dare?" asks Nonoko with a goofy grin.

"Dare" Sumire answers.

"Okay do a chicken dance with the chicken sound." Nonoko ordered._  
_

"What? In front of you all? That's ridiculous!"

"Just do it. Besides, you chose dare." Nonoko says.

Sumire has no choice that's why she did the dare. Everyone laugh at her dance, even Natsume chukled a bit. After the dance, Sumire glared at Nonoko that says _'You'll pay me big time'_

Next victim is Mikan.

"Truth or Dare?"

Mikan think deeply. She don't want to choose 'Truth' because her bestfriend will surely asks her pressuring questions so she decided to choose dare.

"I'll be the one who'll dare her." Hotaru says.

_'As expected' _Mikan thought.

"Ask Natsume to have a date with you" Hotaru says plainly.

"Okay okay!" Mikan nodded quickly...then the dare sank in her brain. "WHAT! NO!" she shook her head.

"Baka a dare is a dare"

"But why? Why him? There are so many choices! Why him! I hate that guy!" she says.

"That's the point you hate him. I'm sure you're not in love with him...or so I thought wrong." Hotaru stared at her and she blush.

"Of course I'm not in love with him! Why will I be? tsk."

"You don't know maybe because of this date you two will be in good terms. Besides, he's your ex-crush isn't it?"

"Fine" Mikan sigh in defeat. Mikan stood up and start making his way towards the door.

_At the_ door...

"o-oh. She's going out! Quick let's go." Koko says as he drags Ruka down the stairs.

"I can't believe it. Natsume is ex-crush of Mikan?" asks Ruka.

"Believe it dude. After all I believe they'll make a good couple." Koko grins.

_Back with Mikan..._

She knock on the boys room thrice already but there's no answer so she decided to barge in. She look around and saw Natsume on the bed and approach him.

"Natsume"

Natsume look up "What do you want little girl?"

"Uh...you see...you know..."

"Just get to the point already"

"Umm..."

He raise a brow at her."What? I don't have the whole night to listen to you."

"Can we...go...out...on a... date?" She stutters.

He smirk at her."So you like me that much huh?"

Mikan blush furiously. "It's not like that you jerk! It's just a dare! If you don't want to thaen don't-"

He cute her off. "Fine."

Mikan's eyes widened. "Really? No joke?"

"I don't like repeating myself."

"Okay. This Sunday?"

"Sunday it is."

When she left the room he let out a smile. The idea of going on a date with Mikan is a good idea.

_Back at the girls room..._

"How was it?"

"Did he agree?"

Mikan look at them and smiled. "Yes"

"Really?" Anna and Nonoko squeals.

"When will your date be?" asks Sumire.

"This Sunday."

_At the boys room..._

"You're the man dude!" Koko says.

"Yeah yeah I know."

"You must be very excited Natsume" Ruka smiled at him.

"WHy would I be?" Natsume says.

"Because you're starting to fall for her." Ruka tease.

"Tch. Just shut up."

"So it's true? You're starting to fall for her?" Koko asks in amusement.

Natsume is really annoyed in their little interrogation so he just threw a pillow at Koko's face and plopped down back on the bed.

"Hey!" Koko protested.

* * *

"Dad! What are you doing?" Mikan asks in disbelief.

"I'm just testing them if they're worthy for your love!" her dad answered.

The boys were force to wake up early because of Izumi, Mikan's dad.

"You're just overreacting dad. They're just my friends!" Mikan says.

"We don't know. Maybe one day, one of them will be your husband."

"What the hell dad? just stop this nonsense."

"Mikan stop complaining. This may be fun to watch." Hotaru smirks.

Mikan sigh and sat down. She watch how the boys run around the mini arena in the mansion. They all look tired. Koko collapsed and sat down. After a few seconds Ruka also gave up but not Natsume. He still continued running even though he really look tired.

Izumi smiled at Natsume's determination. The tests went on and on. Natsume never gave up and this made Mikan wonder why is he doing this.

...

The sun is setting and the gang is ready to leave.

"Thank you mom and dad" Mikan hug her parents.

"Thank you. We had such a wonderful time." The gang said.

They wave to Mikan's parents and rode the car which will bring them back at the school dorms.

_'Things will be more interesting now that I know that the two are falling for each other'_ thought Hotaru with an evil smile.

* * *

Hey guys. sorry for the late update. Please bear with my wrong grammars or typographical error. I know this chapter is very boring. Sorry, I'm running out of ideas. But I'll make sure to make the next chapter exciting. Tune in! Please keep reading and would you mind to leave a review? pretty please? If there's something that's not clear to you just leave a review or PM me. ;)

REVIEW PLEASE :D


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Hotaru! Just help me choose a perfect outfit for this stupid date!" Mikan complains as she wander inside her walk in closet. The two bestfriends are in Mikan's room, at the Sakura mansion since it's Sunday. The others went home earlier and Mikan's parents went overseas for some office works.

"If this is a stupid date then why are you anxious on what you'll wear?" Hotaru asks as she makes her way towards Mikan.

"Oh you know... If I'll get caught dating a so called 'hot' guy I might as well dress up properly so that people won't insult me for being ugly."

Hotaru narrowed her eyes, unconvinced on Mikan's excuse. "Or maybe, you're just conscious on how you'll look in front of the one you like."

Mikan stiffened and Hotaru gave her a triumphant smirk.

"Whatever. Besides, I don't like him anymore."

"Oh really. Let's see." Hotaru eyed Mikan evilly, still has the smirk on her face, Mikan gulp and went back searching for a perfect outfit. Finally after some time,what looks like eternity, Mikan found a perfect outfit.

"Are you done yet?" asks the impatient Hotaru on the other side of the door of the walk in closet.

"Uh wait!" Mikan answers as she combs her hair quickly but properly.

"If you won't go out now I swear Hyuuga will kill you for being 5 minutes and 20 seconds late." Hotaru says.

"He's already here?"

"Uhuh. And he's waiting downstairs."

_'Omg. It's good that my parents are overseas because if they knew that I'll date Natsume today...ugh don't wanna even think about it' _Mikan thought.

"Mikan how long do you plan staying in there?" Hotaru yelled.

"Sorry! I just space out! I'm coming!" Mikan says as she rush towards the door. "So what do you think?" she opened the door and twirled in front of Hotaru.

The Ice Queen studied her carefully. "Not bad." Mikan smiled widely. She knew that her bestfriend don't do good when it comes to compliment and the one that she commented earlier about Mikan's appearance means "Pretty" or something nice. They walk downstairs and spotted Natsume seating on the couch in the living room.

"What took you so long? If there's something I hate the most it's when someone makes me wait." he said as he approach the two.

Hotaru pointed a thumb to Mikan. "Blame this idiot for taking so long just to be satisfied on her appearance."

"Oh so you want to look good in front of me?" Natsume smirked.

"Ha! Don't put your hopes too high, jerk." Mikan said. That's the time when she got a good view of Natsume. He's wearing a a blue polo three buttons are unbutton on the top that's why you'll be able to glimpse a small sight of his bare muscular chest the sleeves were pulled up up to his elbow and some black pants with his white Nike shoes. His messy raven hair tops it all.

_'He's so hot- wait what? HOT?Mikan you're losing it! Get a hold of yourself!' _Mikan thought and sigh.

Just like Mikan, Natsume also got a full view of her. She wears a long black and white stripe shirt that ends mid-thigh with sleeves that ends in her elbow and also a matching grey vest. She wears a pair of long leggings and a grey low-cut boots. To top it all she has some bangles in her right wrist and a grey linen mod cap.(a/n: sorry if her outfits are always black and grey. I just like those colors XD) She let her hair down. And that's Natsume like the most, he likes it when her hair is down because he thinks she's more beautiful in that style.

_'She's beautiful' _Natsume thought as he continued staring at the brunette.

"Hn. Whatever." he inserted his hands inside his pockets, turned around and start walking towards the door.

"Hey where are you going?" shouts Mikan.

Natsume stop and turned around to face her.

"Well, you're not planning to have a date inside your house weren't you?"

"Oh ofcourse." Mikan bade goodbye to Hotaru and run to catch up with Natsume.

"Oh don't say goodbye yet. We'll still be able to be together today." Hotaru muttered when the two were out of sight and smirk. She grab her phone from her pocket and dialed a number.

"They were off, call Koko. Let's go." she says and ended the line.

* * *

"Where are we going?" asks Mikan.

"Hn." is the only answer she got from Natsume. They were inside Natsume's car and Mikan is totally clueless on their destination.

"Hey answer me properly!"

"Hn"

"ugh forget it" Mikan sigh and slump back to her seat.

After a few moments, the car stop. "We're here." announce Natsume.

Mikan look out of the window and her eyes widen. "I thought you like places like clubs or arcades or somewhere with some gangsters."

"Shut up. I'm not really in to those. I prefer being alone. And what? Somewhere with some gangsters? Are you crazy? Do I even look like a gangster?"

Mikan shut her mouth. Well, he has a point. He doesn't look like a gangster. Yes he's rude sometimes but that's not it. And his hotness as a gangster? No way. They went out of the car, Natsume didn't even bother to open the door for her, and start walking. They were at a beautiful park, where many families hang out and many couples date.

"And if I became a so called gangster my image will definitely go down, and if my image go down the Hyuuga Corporation will go down also since I'm next in line that will succeed after my father and if this happens my dad will surely kill me." he added.

Mikan is atonish. Natsume is starting to open up to her by telling small things about himself and this thought made Mikan smile.

"But why not Aoi? If you go down you don't need to bring the company with you-" she earned a deadly glare from Natsume. "Uh I mean there's always Aoi who can take over." she added and sweatdrop.

They sat on a bench near a lake where beautiful gooses swims.

"She's not that in to our company. She likes exploring the world than taking over a company."

"Oh is that so?" Mikan look around and saw some families having picnic in the grass field, she smiled.

"This is such a beautiful place to relax." she then turned to Natsume. "So why did you came up having er- a date here?"

"Imai told me about this place."

"Really? I bet you paid her because you won't get anything from her unless you pay." Mikan says as she pick a rose from one of the bushes beside the bench.

"Yah" answers Natsume, annoyed because he remembered how he got this information from Hotaru.

_FLASHBACK_

_Natsume was wandering inside the Sakura's mansion. The others were at the living room watching a movie. It's Saturday's evening and they had just almost finished the challenges of Mikan's father. He did great in all the challenges. They decided to sleepover again at Mikan's house. Fortunately, Mikan's parents were kind to let them. As he was walking he's also thinking about the date. Although it isn't a real date he wants it to be special because he wants to make Mikan happy. The date was not really a real date, it's just because Mikan's friends dared her to invite him in a date and ofcourse being a man he accepted it since he also wants to spend more time with Mikan. He don't know when it started but somehow he feels different when it comes to Mikan. Is he inlove with her? He don't know. But it's not impossible. With that beautiful smiling face and cheery personality of hers... Maybe? Somehow, he feels that she's already making her way through his cold heart. She even manage to enter his mind every now and then. But one thing is for sure: he likes her. He likes her as a friend atleast...or more than that?_

_"Spacing out eh Hyuuga?" asked a cold voice._

_He looked up and met a pair of violet eyes. "Hn"_

_"You're thinking about the date huh?"_

_He ignored her and started walking past her._

_"Do you even know where to take her?"_

_He stopped. That's it. He doesn't know where to take her. He doesn't even have the slightest idea where to take her. Take her in a fancy restaurant? Nah. He knew Mikan isn't that fond in fancy restaurants or so._

_"I know a place where, I'm sure, she'll be able to relax and she'll be happy."_

_He didn't answer. He just stood there with his back facing her._

_Silence._

_Another silence._

_"If you don't want to know the place then fine." Hotaru turned around and was about to leave but stopped when she heard Natsume's voice._

_"Wait."_

_She smirk triumphantly, but before she faced him she put back her stoic face. "What? I thought you don't want to know?"_

_Silence again._

_Hotaru is getting irritated. "Don't give me the silent treatment Hyuuga. Seriously, I'm so full of your silence." she said and turned around. She was about to leave but was stopped again by Natsume's voice._

_"I'll pay you. I don't care how much. Just give me what I need."_

_"Say please first."_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me Hyuuga. Don't make me repeat myself." _

_A vein popped in Natsume's head. She's enjoying this. She's enjoying playing with Natsume._

_"And why would I do that?"_

_"Duh. Because you're requesting something?" Hotaru said sarcastically and rolled her eyes._

_"I'll double the payment so shut up."_

_"I have a question. Why are you even that eager to know this place? Why? To make Mikan happy and make this date of yours special? Why? Are you falling for her?" she smirked._

_"Would you just shut the hell up? You're getting talkative and it's so OOC. Just give me the information I want already." said the already pissed Natsume._

_"Make it triple and I'll shut up."_

_"Tch fine."_

_"Okay, just deposit the amount to my account." Hotaru said without emotion as she write something in a paper,that she pulled out of nowhere, and offered it to Natsume._

_"Tch" he snatch the paper away from her hands and walked away, leaving a smirking Hotaru. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

His train of thoughts were interrupted when he saw, from the corner of his eye, a boy with brown hair and green eyes tugging Mikan's hand. Mikan smiled to the boy and kneel down to level him. The right hand of the boy is at his back.

"What do you need little one?" Mikan smiled at him.

Then all of a sudden the boy held his right hand out revealing a red rose. "I pick it for you. You're so beautiful." the boy said with a blush.

Mikan giggled at his actions. "Well, thank you. What's your name?" she asked as he handed her the rose.

"Hatori nee-chan. I can call you that right?" the boy asked shyly as he looked down.

"Of course Hatori-kun" Mikan smiled.

All of a sudden the little boy gave her a kiss on the cheek and run off as he wave a hand.

Mikan touch her cheek that have been kissed and giggled. Natsume on the other hand twitch when he saw the boy kissed her but nonetheless he feels happy. He thinks that they were fun to watch 'cause they were cute. A small smile escape his lips and Mikan didn't fail to notice it.

She beamed at him. "You know what Natsume? You _must_ smile often. You look more handsome."

He smirked. "More handsome? So I'm already handsome in your eyes, eh?"

She rolled her eyes and ignored him. She started walking around and spotted a wishing well and she quickly drag him over.

"Wishing well? You're so childish."

She glared at him. "Just shut up." she drop the coin on the well and put her hands together and close her eyes.

Natsume's watching all of her movements. When she opened her eyes he decided to ask, "What's your wish?"

She turned to him with a sweet smile and said, "I wished for Natsume to smile often because it suits him." she turned around again and walked. On the other hand, Natsume was taken aback at her wish. He didn't expect that wish from her so he smiled in happiness and started walking also.

_Somewhere out there..._

"Hey have you seen that? Natsume actually smiled." said a voice in a whisper.

"Yeah. This is the first time I've seen Natsume smile like that...you know? Yeah I'm his bestfriend and I often see him smile but his smile that he showed earlier is not the same as the smile that he shows me."

"Why are we even stalking them?"

"We're stalking them because _we _want to watch all the happenings in their date. Just shut up you two. Look they're leaving! Quick!"

Koko, Ruka and Hotaru run for Ruka's car. They were actually spying on the date of Natsume and Mikan. Guess who, who came up with this plan? Hotaru Imai of course. The other two didn't agree at first but after Hotaru threatened them thy quickly agreed.

* * *

"Natsume I'm hungry. Let's eat first please?"

"Sure let's go."

They rode the car and went to the nearest restaurant. They ordered their food and started eating. Every now and then Mikan always comment about the food. On how delicious it is and they should go back here with their friends some other time. After eating, they went to the mall and watched a movie. When the movie had finished it was already 4 in the afternoon and Mikan suggeted to go back to the park. Mikan saw boats that can be rented and asked Natsume if they can ride it. At first, he didn't agree but after some time of persuasion he finally agreed. They were now riding the boat with Natsume managing it.

"Natsume, can I ask you a question?"

"Hn"

Mikan took it as a yes so she asked," Why are you so cold to others?"

"Why would I answer you?"

"Oh come on. Just answer please?" she showed him her puppy eyes.

_'Oh no not again'_ he thought. He sighed in defeat. "Because it's better if people around you won't get deep into you so that when they decided to hurt you the pain will not that be painful."

"Oh."

"Stop the 'touchy' talk. It makes me feel itchy inside."

"Oh okay." she smiled at him. The smile that makes his heartbeat faster. He looked away to hide his blush.

"What's the matter Natsume?"

"Seriouly, you're so heavy that's why this boat is so slow." he turned to her and smirk.

Mikan got annoyed. "I'm not that heavy you jerk! You're the one who's at fault because you're the one who's managing this- WOAH!" she suddenly stood up making the boat unbalance thus the boat turned upside down making them be drop into the water. Fortunately, the lake is not that deep. Many people stared at them worriedly. They got out from the lake, very wet.

"Look what you're tantrum did." said the angry Natsume.

"I won't get mad if you haven't insulted me in the first place!"

"Duh. It's just a joke. And why did you even felt insulted if it wasn't true?" he rolled his eyes.

She stayed quiet as she shivered because of the coldness.

"Wait here." he ordered, he stoop up and left.

"Where are you going?" she asked but he's too far away to hear.

After a few minutes he came back with a paper bag and threw it at her. She looked up and saw that he has already changed to dry clothes.

"Change to those clothes." he said as he point to the paper bag. "Go inside the car and change."

Before Mikan entered the car he warned him not to peek if he still love his life. The car has black tilts on its windows so there's no problem about peeking.

When she got outside she was already wearing a sweatshirt and a sweatpants that suits her size.

"Will we go home now?" she asked.

"Nope."

She raised a brow at him. "Then where are we going?"

"Come."

They went in a place where little amount of people are. It is a nearby beach. Natsume sat down in the sand and patted the space beside him motioning her to seat.

"Look" he said as he points towards somewhere.

Mikan turned around with a right timing, it is a right timing because it's the time when the sun is setting. It was beautiful. The sun sets down, colours of orange stains the sea as it goes down.

"Beautiful" Mikan muttered in amazement and Natsume smiled.

* * *

"Thank you for today Natsume" she said. They were already at her dorm room's door. They went back straightly to the dorms since they have classes tomorrow.

He smirk. He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose and whispered to her ears "I had a lot of fun today polka." she blushed as she felt the tingling sensation in her ears.

"Me too." she smiled and entered her room leaving a grinning Natsume. He's happy. He's happy because he made her happy.

* * *

Phew! Chapter 7 is done! Leave a review please? pretty please? tell me what you think about this chapter. lovelots! :) xx


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**MIKAN'S POV**

I'm currently walking towards our classroom with one thing in my mind. The date. Things that happened on the date keep flashing in my mind. I don't know when this started but I notice that most if the time I'm thinking of him. The boy who always tease me. The boy who calls me with different pet names. The so called 'hot' and popular guy. Natsume. Yeah I _did _have a crush on him, but that was in the past. After I saw the rude part of him, my crush on him vanished. Sounds like judgmental huh? After some time spending with him, I also saw the other side of Natsume. The Natsume who treasures and protect his friends. I'm starting to like him again, as a friend atleast... or so I thought. When I look up I saw a glimpse of him also making his way towards our classroom. I called him but he just ignored me and kept walking. _'Maybe he didn't heard me'_ I thought to myself. I heard the bell rang which means I'm late! Oh shit!When I reach the classroom I quickly sat next to Natsume. Again, I called him and again he ignored me. He just look away and I'm pissed. This is the second time he ignored me! Is he deaf? Ugh. Never mind and I don't care.

* * *

"Mikan-chan!" I heard someone call me. I turned around and spotted a raven haired girl running towards our table.

"Aoi-chan? You're studying here too?" I gasped.

I saw my friends sweatdropped. "Mikan-chan, Aoi is studying here along with his brother. She's two years younger from us, she's a sophomore." Anna explained and I 'oh'

"Looks like you have so many things you do not know about me Mikan-chan." she giggled. "May I join you?"

"Sure!"

We ate, chat, laugh while at the cafeteria. When we're done we quickly started making our way back to our own classrooms.

"Mikan-chan let's go back to the dorms together 'kay?"

"Sure!"

"Oh look I'm alreay in my classroom's door see yah later at dismissal." she smiled and we wave at her.

Afternoon subjects seemed to pass in a slow motion. I can't even insert all the lessons that my teacher is saying in front because my mind is occupied. Guess who? Yeah right. Natsume again. I'm thinking why is he acting this way? Why does he keep on ignoring me? It's already our last period in the afternoon and we haven't talk to each other. I already tried several times to talk to him but he keeps on ignoring me and it's pissing me so much! I even thought that he's avoiding me. But why? Why would he avoid me? Ugh. Here I am again thinking so much.

* * *

"Where are the others?" asked Aoi.

"Oh. Anna and Nonoko went to Central town while Hotaru went to her lab."

"oh okay. Should we go now?" she asked and I nod. We link our arms and started walking towards the dorm.

"Your brother is weird." I suddenly said out of the blue and she looked at me with a confused face.

"Why did you say so?"

"Er you know, yesterday I thought he's beginning to open up to me even just for little bit. He's different from yesterday you know? Yesterday I saw him smile but todat is completely different. He's acting strange. He totally ignored me for the whole day. Once I even thought he's avoiding me and I hate it! I hate it when he does not talk to me and even look at me."

Aoi smiled at me. "You hate it when he's ignoring you? Why Mikan-chan are you inlove with my brother?"

I blush at her statement. It was so unexpected. "W-what? Me? Inlove with that jerk? No way!"

"You're in denial. But please don't think that he's avoiding you because-"

I cut her off. "Admit it, he hates me very much that's why he avoids me. He don't want to have any connection to such a girl like me." i felt pain in my heart when I said that statement and added "He hates me okay? He hates me. He hates-"

"No he likes you Mikan-chan. I know because I can see it in his eyes. He likes you just the way you like him."

Before I could even answer her she already went inside her dorm leaving me dumbstruck. She's rude sometimes. I continued walking towards my room. I plopped down in my bed keep thinking Aoi's words. _"He likes you" _I don't know if I'll believe it. A smile crept in my face and drifted to sleep.

* * *

I'm planning to confront Natsume. I woke up early today and I had some time to clear and know what I'm feeling towards him. And then I realize it. I don't want any other girls clinging to him and talking to him. I hate it when he's ignoring me, all of these are because of my feelings. I entered the classroom and scan the area. He's not here. There's not even a single sign of him. I walk towards Ruka and asked where is Natsume.

He shrugged. "I haven't seem him yet. Maybe he's going to be late."

I went to my seat and look at his place. I sigh and lowered my head to the table. For the rest of the morning, he skipped classes. I miss him. Ugh. I'm being lovesick here. I'm worried, what if something bad happened? Oh no don't even think about it. Before I freaked out in front of my friends I manage to calm myself.

"Mikan? Mikan? Hey Mikan. Earth to Mikan."

I heard some voice calling out my name but it's blurry I can't make out what they were saying.

_Baka baka baka_

"Hotaru!"

"Idiot, you're spacing out twice the number you usually do."

"oh sorry."

"What's the matter Mikan-chan?" asked the worried Nonoko.

"Uh nothing." I forced a smile and tried to change the topic, and fortuntely it worked out.

"Where's Aoi-chan?"

"Oh she said she has something to-do that's why she won't be able to join us."

"Come on I'm hungry!" Koko said.

I don't have the apetite to eat so I just settled with a sandwich and juice. I can see that my friends are worried on my actions but I manage to assure them that I'm alright. Every now and then I look around to find a single sign of Natsume but I found nothing. After eating, the gang decided to go to the mini park of the school. And as the 'silent one' for the day I didn't talk much. My mind is far away. I'm spacing out again.

"Mikan-chan are you sure you're okay?"

"Eh? Me? of course I am!" I said in a fake energetic tone but Hotaru didn't buy it. She gave me a 'you-should-tell-me-what-the-hell-is-happening-to-you'. I nod and sigh. She's my bestfriend after all so I decided to tell her, maybe after dismissal.

I'm walking alone back to the dorms. It's already late. I decided to take a small detour to the mini park of the school. When I was about to turn around I caught a glimpse of a couple making out. Wow, nowadays most of the couples were really agressive and this couple in front of my eyes are one of them. I look at them properly to see who they are and fortunately I was able to. But unfortunately it just broke my heart. The 'agressive couple' I'm thinking about were Natsume and the slut Luna. I can't believe it. Tears started to fall from my eyes and I can't stop them. _'Aoi I thought you told me he likes me. You_ _lied!'_ I thought to myself. I stood there frozen watching their making out scene until I can't handle it anymore.

"Natsume you idiot. I hate you!" I shouted then ran off. I heard someone calling me but I didn't dare to look back or stop because I know if I do I'll just regret it and I'll hate it even more if I break down in front of him. My mind is blurry I don't know where to go. Then a thought struck me. I went to my bestfriend's room, which was by the way on the left of my room and Nat- no the boy who broke my heart owns the one that's on the right of my room, and knock frantically as tears continued to stream down.

"Would you wait? I swear if you manage to break my door I'll make you pay triple the amount of it's normal cost." I heard her yell so I stop. After a few moments she opened it and a small gasp escape her lips.

"Mikan? What happened?"

"Hotaru. I- he - them- making-"

She cut me off. "Okay calm down will yah? Get inside."

We went inside and sat on her bed as I continued to cry.

"Okay now explain."

I told her every single details of what happened, from the ignoring issues of Natsume until I went here, and she listened carefully. I can see in her eyes that she's really worried. She pulled me in a hug and stroke my heart comfortingly.

"Hotaru I can't stand this." I cried.

"Hush now Mikan. Everything will be okay."

"No. Nothing will be okay and this stupid feeling of mine is just adding to my misery." I pulled away to face her. "Hotaru I...I think I'm inlove with Natsume."

* * *

**NORMAL POV.**

_Back to Natsume..._

"Shit. I lost her. Where would that girl be? She's a fast runner damn it!" he muttered as he continued to search for her. "I didn't know she's there watching it all. Tch. I shouldn't even end up with this plan. I'm so stupid."

* * *

Sorry for the late update. I should have updated this story yesterday but has some problems. So anyways, how was it? Can you please tell me by leaving a review? Thanks! :) xx


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**NORMAL POV**

"Mikan...hush now." Hotaru says as she stroke the back of Mikan comfortingly.

"What should I do?" Mikan ask.

"Clear the things between you and Hyuuga."

"But it might get worse. You know...isn't it I told you that I saw him sucking Luna's face? Ugh. I don't know... Maybe he likes her?"

"Mikan listen to me." Hotaru break the hug and made Mikan face her. "You won't know unless you ask. Maybe he has reasons for all his weird actions."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that you should talk to him and clear all the things between you and him."

"I don't know...I might just break down in front of him. I don't want him to see me in a pitiful state."

"You're so stubborn." Hotaru sigh.

* * *

As Mikan walks toward her classroom, she caught sight of Natsume who is surrounded with many of his fangirls. He look annoyed, he suddenly look up and lock eyes with Mikan. She tense up, he was about to call her but she suddenly ran away. She's not yet ready to talk to him. _'Maybe he's thinking that I'm weird for running away while crying last night. Natsume...if you only knew.' _she tought. She did her best to avoid Natsume all morning. She sat at the edge of her chair to add more space between them, and this didn't go unnoticed by Natsume. He sense that Mikan is avoiding him. He tried to approach and talk to her but she always get away. Now the tables had been turned. Yesterday he was the one ignoring her but now is exactly the opposite. She's avoiding him. When the bell rang,signaling for lunch break, Mikan quickly went to her friends. When tht were about to leave for the cafeteria, someone held Mikan's wrist.

"May I borrow her for a while?"

The girls nodded and left.

The guy started dragging her as she struggled to be freed. But to no avail, this man is way too stronger than her so she just let herself be drag. They reach the Sakura Tree where Natsume usually hang out. He sat down under the shades of the tree and patted the seat beside him, motioning her to seat.

She knitted her eyebrows in annoyance and said, "What do you want?" she said in a very cold voice. Silence. "Well?" said the annoyed Mikan.

"Sit" he ordered sternly.

"Tch. Why would I-"

"Sit."

She sigh in defeat and sat as far as she can away from him. Natsume sigh.

Silence.

Silence.

Deafening silence.

Natsume decided to break the silence by asking, "Why are you avoiding me?"

* * *

**MIKAN'S POV**

This is it. God, somebody help me!

"Why are you avoiding me?" he ask. That is the question I do not want to answer.

"Why do you care?"

"Don't answer my question with another one."

Silence.

More silence.

"Just answer the damn question already!" I can say that he's patience is running out. But I don't want to answer his question...I can't. I put my stoic face and stood up. I'm near to the point of breaking down and I can't afford for him to see me in my pathetic state. I was about to leave when he held me back by gripping my wrist. He stood up and made me face him.

"Answer me."

"No."

"Just answer it!"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm just asking you to answer it! Damn it!"

"You want the truth?"

"Yeah."

"The truth is I don't know. I don't know why I'm avoiding you! I don't know why I feel mad eventhough I have no right to be." I look at him straight in the eyes. This is really it. I'll tell all the heavy feelings inside me. "The other day I don't know why the hell are you ignoring me! I tried to approach you and what? You'll just act like no one's talking to you. The day of our date, I saw the soft part of you. I saw you're different reactions and you made me feel safe and special within your arms. Then suddenly what? You turned cold again! Colder than when I first met you." Tears stream down my cheeks and I can't do anything to stop them. Tch traitor tears! "Why did you suddenly decided to avoid me, I don't know why. Yesterday you skipped classes and I'm worried sick! You didn't show any single sign of you and I thought someting bad happened! While I'm worried sick thinking about you on my way back to the dorms I saw you sucking up another girl's face. Don't you know how much it hurts me? It felt like someone stab me directly to the heart. I don't know what to do..." Tears continued streaming down my face. I felt miserable. Miserable for breaking down in front of him. He just stayed silent and that's why it hurs more. I punch him continuously in the chest. "Can't you see? Are you that blind? Don't you know how I feel about you?"

He still haven't answered.

"Ssh. Hush now Mikan. Everything will be fine." he wipe my tears away wit his thumbs.

I push him away."No! Nothing's okay! And nothing will be fine! I...I...I love you Natsume!"

I look up at him and he look shock. That's it. I feel like shit.

"Listen. Let me explain okay?" he kept his calm face. I didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes." he took a deep breath and started explaining. "Yeterday I was avoiding you because my mind is blurry. There's many things I can't understand and I need sometime to make it all clear. Then suddenly it hit me. I'm not sure if I was capable of taking responsibilities in my feelings. I don't want to hurt you that's why i decided to avoid you and divert my attention away from you." his tone of voice is soft, it makes me want to hug him tightly but I refrain myself from doing so."So I thought that if I look to other girls I might as well erase you in my mind." Ouch! Erase me in his mind? No way! "Then I saw the slut Luna. She doesn't stop on clinging me like a monkey. Then suddenly she decided to kiss me and I responded because I didn't think clearly that time 'cause my mind is in blurry. Through the making out session I imagined that you were the one kissing me. When I was about to pull her away I heard your voice. I didn't expect you to be watching it all. Wen I saw you cry, pain strike my heart. I hurt you. The thing I dreaded to happen happened just like that. I'm sorry."

I continued to sob. I can't believe what I'm hearing. I look up at him and he flash me a smile. A rare smile that makes my heart melt. Then he left. What the hell? That's it? That's what I get? After confessing my feelings he'll just smile like an idiot and walk away? No I love you or what? Ouch.

"Mikan, don't put your hopes too high. It's better to be surprise than to be disappointed." I mumbled to myself and went to the cafeteria to have my lunch. I bought my food and approach my friends. When I settled down, they bombarded me with questions like,

"Mikan what happened?"

"What did he told you?"

"Why are your eyes red? Did you cry?"

I sigh. "Calm down okay?" I told them everything that happened between me and Natsume. When I finish, I saw my friends jaw drop well except fo Hotaru of course who kept her stoic face but her eyes said otherwise. I can feel that she's worried so i gave her a reassuring smile.

"That's it? No I love you from him?" Sumire ask in disbelief.

"Don't worry we have the same question in mind Permy."

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Afternoon classes were about to end and Natsume hasn't still shown up. After his and Mikan's conversation he left and hasn't still return. Mikan is sulking in her seat while thinking of her missing in action...partner.

_'Did he change his mind? Wait what? What 'change his mind' thing? Mikan he still haven't told you the eighth letters magic words so don't put your hopes too high.' _Mikan thought to herself and sigh. When they have been dismiss she fix her things and caught up with her friends. She's thinking if Natsume love her back.

"Argh! This is making me crazy!" she suddenly yelled out of the blue. She felt the eyes of the students walking near her staring at her. She sweat drop and mumbled "Sorry"

"Mikan are you alright?" ask Anna.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine." she smiled at her.

Then they heard some noise outside saying, "Mikan Sakura I know you're still in the building so please go out." they heard some fluttering wings of ...helicopter? Mikan ran outside the building and a strong wind met her, like there was some kind of tornado. She held her skirt to prevent it from flipping as she look up, she saw Natsume holding tightly on the ladder that was hanging on the helicopter. Many students gathered around to see what's the commotion all about. She even saw a glimpse of the teachers looking at them.

"Mikan Sakura I need to say and ask you something important." Natsume said through the megaphone he's holding.

"What is it? But before you ask please get down. You might lose your grip on the ladder and fall!" she said worriedly.

"I don't care. What I need now is for you to listen."

"Okay!"

"Mikan Sakura, I love you! Would you be my girl?"

Mikan is so happy. Those were the words she's waiting to hear.

"What? I didn't hear you!" she says. She's just teasing him.

"Don't make me repeat myself little girl."

"Okay then goodbye." she turned around ro leave but stop when she heard his soft voice.

"Mikan Sakura. This is the last time I'll repeat myself. I love you very much and I want you to be my girl. Would you accept my love?"

A sweet smile crept on Mikan's face. She turned around and look up. "Yes. I love you too Natsume Hyuuga! And I'd love to be your girl!"

Out of the blue, red rose petals showered the area. It was so beautiful. It's like it's raining with beautiful red petals. Natsume jump off the ladder and Mikan gasp. She's worried that he might get injured but Natsume landed perfectly on the ground with his feet. He wak towards Mikan with a smile in his face. Everyone who's around gasped because they just saw Natsume smiled. It's very rare for him to smile, but because of Mikan he has changed.

"You are mine now. And only mine." he sealed his words with a very passionate kiss. Mikan responded, enjoying the overwhelming feeling inside her. They parted away because thy need to breath in new stock of oxygen. "Nothing could break us apart." He whispers into her ear.

* * *

Hi guys! rate my story through leaving a review? Stay tune! :)


End file.
